


My Heart is a Concert Hall, and I Filled it with You

by September Williams (Shadowspeaker), Shadowspeaker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealous Leo, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Characters - Freeform, excessive music references, heels classes, leoji, phichit is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/September%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker
Summary: "I’m going to win it no matter what and I want you next to me when I do."Wherein Guang Hong finds a new drive to win and realizes he's in love with Leo. He's determined to have a performance that will win him both a gold medal and Leo's heart.





	1. And So Guang Hong met him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I know I said I would have another Leoji fic up soon but it's slow going so I thought in the spirit of Valentine's Day that i'd post the first mini chapter. Feed back is greatly appreciated.The title is a work in progress but it's from Conductor by Florence + The Machine. The beginning of the story is where Guang Hong meets Leo which is a year before the Show takes place but most of the story is set about two years after that making Guang Hong 19 and Leo 21. I'll change the rating as the story goes along to because I have yet to decide if there will be smut later on. I think I read over it well but let me know if you find terrible mistakes. Overall disclaimer: I don't really know anything about ice skating but i'm doin' my best 
> 
> and Yes you do spy an Ouran Host club reference ;)

**Chapter 1: And So Guang Hong Met Him**

Guang-Hong really wants to make it to the podium for his last year he’ll be competing in the Junior Grand Prix event. He already knows that he won’t make it to the finals due to his score in Canada but he feels that he owes it to himself to place here in skate America.

For some reason, even though he knows he has nothing to lose here, he’s still a nervous wreck. His coach has been speaking to him all morning trying to calm him down but even as nods when he needs to he hasn’t heard a single word. He’s sitting outside the rink before warm ups and his hands shake so bad that the bottle he is attempting to open slips through his fingers.

“Hey!” Guang Hong looks up into the angry face of a blonde boy standing just on the edge of the resulting puddle of water. He starts screaming in English and Russian until an older man who seems to be his coach drags him away. Guang Hong recognizes him, Yuri Plisetsky the “Russian Punk”. Guang Hong has never met him officially but he’s skated the same competitions as him sometimes. Seeing him doesn’t help Guang Hongs nerves one bit. Yuri, aside from being a terrifying human, can also brutally out skate anyone in their division. Seeing that Guang Hong’s nerves get even worse after his encounter with his angry Russian competitor, his coach decides to give him some space. Just as Guang Hong sighs shoulders slumping someone holds out an open water bottle to him. When Guang Hong looks up he sees a boy smiling at him so warmly that his heart speeds up at the mere sight. He’s taller than Guang Hong, with light brown hair and eyes to compliment his smooth tan complexion. He was wearing a USA jacket and has a blue teddy bear tucked under one arm, but as familiar as that sight is, the boy doesn’t seem to be a competitor.

“T-thank you.” He stutters still not completely confident in his English.

“No problem, that guy is just being a jerk.”

“He’s a good skater though.”

“Well, so are you. I mean you guys made it to the same competition right?” He smiles easily at Guang Hong again.

“You look familiar.” Guang Hong says.

“I’m a skater too! I mean, I’m not skating here, last year was my final year skating in the junior division, but my coach and I came to watch and scope out some of the competition for next year. My name is Leo de la Iglesia.”

“I’m Guang Hong Ji. This will be my last year skating in the junior division too.”

Both of them look up when they hear the warm up being announced. A woman with closely shaved hair comes to scold Leo about being where he’s not supposed to be and Guang Hong’s coach reappears with more futile pep talks. Leo turns around before they can be separated again though.

“Best of luck out there.” Leo says with one last parting smile. Guang Hong surprises himself with the smile that breaks out across his face in response.

His short program is good. It’s not the best, it’s not even _his_ best, but it’s something Guang Hong can say that he’s proud of. The free skate goes even better. He has the crowd on the edge of their seat and the applause when he strikes his final pose on the ice is the loudest it’s ever been for him in a competition. As he’s skating around the rink towards the kiss and cry, he spies a blue teddy among the other stuffed animals on the ice. He veers to the side to pick it up before finally joining his coach to wait for the scores.

Guang Hong does break a personal best with his score and jumps him up to third place earning him the bronze metal but after his standing in Canada it’s not enough to advance him to the finals.

After the competition Guang Hong is nodding along to the lecture that his coach is giving him he hears someone call his name. Turning around he finds that Leo is calling him, Leo hurries up to him and Guang Hong blushes for some reason when he remembers that the bear Leo had thrown onto the ice was still nestled in his arms.

“Hey you were really good today, it’s a shame that you won’t make it to the finals.”

“Thank you.” Guang Hong says squeezing the bear tighter as his blush deepens.

“Since you’re gonna be in the senior division next year, do you think you might want to be friends?”

Guang Hong stares at the other boy for a long moment, lips parted but not knowing what to say. None of his other competitors really ever talked to him, let alone asked him to be friends. But as he remembers the gentle words and the smile that Leo offered him earlier he immediately knows it would be a mistake to let him go. Leo smiles his radiant smile again when Guang Hong shyly nods and they exchanged information. Leo is already talking about some site that Guang Hong should join so they can keep in touch and Guang Hong is over taken by a feeling of contentment looking at how excited his new friend is.

Guang-Hong doesn’t make it to the finals his last year skating in the Junior Grand Prix, but he does get to meet Leo. 

* * *

 

Leo is very easy to talk to. He quickly establishes himself as a constant in Guang Hong’s life. They message each other all the time and Skype whenever they both have free time. Leo quickly becomes his best friend. It’s startling how in such a short time Leo has become so important to him that he can’t even remember what his life was like without him. Their friendship certainly blooms better than his skating career.

The first two years of Guang Hong’s senior division he only does as good as he always has: a bronze medal in one country, not placing in another, and never making it to the Grand Prix finals. Leo makes it the Finals his second year but comes in fifth. Guang Hong watches the ceremony online. Yuuri Katsuki wins the gold medal and surprisingly Yuri Plisetsky comes in a close second bumping Viktor down to bronze for his great return. Viktor doesn’t seem to mind though as he skates up to Yuuri and pulls him into a fierce kiss. Guang Hong wonders how long it will take for Viktor to keep his promise and get married to Yuuri. He’s happy for his friends of course, but seeing them sets something on fire within Guang Hong. He wants to be the one with that gold medal around his neck. He wants it like he never has before and it’s frightening. He’s going to put everything he has into his skating routines this year. Despite the fact that he’ll be up against Yuuri, and Yuri, Viktor, and everyone else too, he has to win.

* * *

 

When Leo Skype’s Guang Hong after returning to his hotel room he’s still upset with how he performed but as soon as he sees his friend’s face he knows something is off. He tries to distract him telling him about the new music he found and how it might work for a program, and then tells him stories about the other competitors’ coaches getting drunk again and speculating about how Yuuri was gonna act this year at the banquet. Guang Hong gives him small smile where Leo is used to his bright giggles and Leo grows concerned. He is about to ask his friend what’s wrong but then Guang Hong speaks.

“Leo…” His voice is soft but tenacious in a way that Leo has never heard before. He’s looking somewhere off screen, but Leo has a feeling that even if they were side by side, Guang Hong is looking somewhere Leo can’t see.

“What’s up?”

“I’m going to win that gold medal next year.” Guang Hong focuses on Leo’s face on his screen. Leo’s never heard him talk like this before. Guang Hong is very humble and usually only wants to skate to do his best, not to win. But seeing him now, his round face set with determination, he doesn’t have a doubt that Guang Hong can do it. “I’m going to win it, no matter what, and I want you next to me when I do.”

Leo’s breath hitches at that. He thinks of Yuuri and Viktor next to each other and the awards ceremony of the Grand Prix Final. He suddenly understands why Viktor was so happy despite not taking gold. For a moment he pictures Guang Hong and him like that and he feels the heat rush to his face. He hoped the lighting in his room and he complexion mask how red he is. He clears his throat and smiles at his friend.

“I might have to fight you for that top spot, but I believe in you. If that’s what you want this time, I know you can do it.” Guang Hong smiles letting his shoulders sag in relief and suddenly he looks more like the boy Leo knows ~~and loves~~. “I’m gonna have to bring my A game this year if you’re finally bringing yours.” Leo says with a smirk. Guang Hong’s nose crinkles the way it does when he doesn’t quite understand something Leo says in English or anytime he speaks Spanish. “I’m gonna work my hardest to be there with you.” Leo clarifies and Guang Hong smiles.

“I’m sorry I made the conversation so serious.” Guang Hong says.

“You didn’t, I’m kind of grateful for the distraction.” Leo says wincing as he remembers his place in the Grand Prix Finals. Guang Hong picks up on Leo’s mood right away.

“I thought you skated a beautiful program.”

“Thank you, I know it just wasn’t good enough to compete with the Victuuri.”

“Is that what people call them?”

“Yeah. Do you think that we’ll get invited to the wedding?” From there the conversation feels more like it normally does: easy, carefree, and comfortable. Leo falls asleep without ending the call and Guang Hong laughs softly to himself before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Phichit makes an appearance to bring some revelations and I project my inner fangirl onto Guang Hong.


	2. Out of the Box

**Chapter 2: Out of the Box**

Now that Guang Hong knows what he wants, he throws himself into his training completely, ignoring the performance for the moment and focusing on the technical. He has a quad toe loop on his roster but that’s not going to cut it this year. He needs to perfect it and his triple axel and add one more variation.

“Guang Hong I already found songs that you should use. Come listen to them, come, come choose.” She pesters him until he can no longer ignore her. He listens to the music she wants to use and feels absolutely nothing towards them even as she tells him their stories.

“I’m not doing this, this year.” He says suddenly.

“What?”

“I want music that I can actually feel, I’m not going to be some badass hero of china! It’s not me! That year when we chose Le Parfum Des Fleurs together, that was good but it wasn’t enough and it didn’t even go with the theme for the year.”

“Guang Hong–” His coach sounds more shocked than angry that Guang Hong was putting his foot down.

“I want this year to be my year. It won’t be if I keep skating the way I do!” They kept yelling back and forth until Guang Hong finally yanks off his skates and storms away.

He is still mad when he gets home, throwing himself onto his bed and clutching his favorite blue teddy bear tightly. He isn’t just mad at his coach, even though she should know he can only get better by connecting more to his music, he’s also mad at himself. He doesn’t have any idea what kind of music he can use; He doesn’t have any theme in mind. Even if coach did agree to hear him out about the music, he has no idea what he’ll use. Who does he want to be this year?

He rolls over in bed staring at the ceiling and begins to think of his other competitors. What can he learn from them that will make his own performances stronger?

Otabek’s routines are strikingly forceful and unique in the way he shows strength. Guang Hong can’t skate like that; he’s determined maybe, but nowhere near as disciplined. Phichit and JJ, while they have very different styles, both pose the same issue of energy for Guang Hong. JJ and Phichit are crowd pleasers because they always have radiant upbeat performances. Guang Hong can probably imitate them but he knows that it isn’t his personality. His strongest performances are always more subdued.

Yuri Plisetsky’s routines are angelic, delicate and graceful, and always of the highest difficulty. That’s the way he’s always been ever since Guang Hong first heard his name back in the Junior Grand Prix days. He’ll never be able to skate a program like Yuri, he might one day be able to match him in difficulty but the regality is something Guang Hong could never command; Not for lack of trying. He runs into the same problem thinking about Viktor. Viktor is similar to Yuri in his grace and difficulty, but far more emotive in his routines. Guang Hong has tried to copy the way Viktor tells stories in his own performances, but his current standing is very telling about how well he does it. He could be as passionate as Viktor though––he knows he can! He just has to find something to motivate him.

So that leaves Yuuri–well, Yuuri and Chris.

Guang Hong sits up quick, eyes wide with a new idea he isn’t quite sure that he likes yet. A more subdued kind of energy, a presence that is neither regal nor stoic, that can still show off technical aspects. Maybe…no. He glances down at his teddy bear and scoffs. Like Guang Hong Ji could win a gold by trying to be sexy.

And yet… hadn’t everyone though much the same of Yuuri? Yuuri was one of Guang Hong’s idols and if he could do it, maybe Guang Hong can too.

But he had no idea where to even start.

He glances over to his computer. It’s habit to keep his Skype open when he has friends in so many different time zones. It’s just his luck that Phichit is online. Guang Hong waits while the Skype call rings still embarrassed about what he wants to ask Phichit.

“Hey!” The Thai skater exclaims when he answers. Guang Hong smiles remembering how star struck he was when he first started talking to Phichit. He'd thought he was so cool and charismatic–not that he isn't but ever since their initial communications he's also learned what a nerd Phichit can be. Like right now, Phichit's got a hamster in each hand and a few scattered over his head and shoulders and one of the broadest smiles Guang Hong has ever seen. “I missed you at the finals J. I know you'll be there with me next year though.”

“I'm working on it for sure. I've been skating way too long to have never made it to the final.”

Phichit laughs, “Yeah Leo told me you’re getting serious this year. You'll be winning medals soon enough, won't you?”

“Easier said than done.” Guang Hong says not bothering to mask his distress.

“Practice not going well?” Phichit asks cause he's a beautiful human being who understands people very well.

“You could say that. Me and my coach are actually in a fight right now.”

“Oh no about what?”

“I don’t want to keep skating the way I always have, I know it’s not enough to win. I’ve always let her call the shots and pick the music and choreograph the routines. I don’t think she’s ever heard me say no before.”

“Well that’s good though. If she really wants you to do well she won’t deny you some freedom with your routines.”

“I know. I’m more upset that I don’t even really have a direction to go if she does give me the freedom.”

“I know how hard that can be, not personally, but I watched Yuuri struggle for years before Viktor came along to give him direction.”

“He really skates only for Viktor?”

“It’s not that exactly. Remember Yuuri’s theme the first year he placed?”

“Love?”

“That right. It means more to him than just loving Viktor I think. Viktor was like a piece of him that had gone missing. When he shows his love for Viktor when he skates for him, its like he’s also doing for himself. Like Viktor makes him stronger and more confident to just be himself.”

“That’s so beautiful.” Guang Hong says trying to stop himself from thinking of Leo.

“Everyone has to have something they skate for, whether it’s the person you love or your country or the victory of winning gold.”

“What does Christophe skate for?” Guang Hong giggles.

“To have all eyes on him, of course!” They both laugh and in the lull afterwards Phichit fixes Guang Hong with a pensive gaze.

“What do you skate for then?”

Guang Hong opens his mouth, a reply ready on his lips, but nothing comes out. Everything he could say, everything he usually says in on the tip of his tongue the words ready to roll off: _My country, my family, myself, because I love skating._ But he doesn’t say anything because suddenly none of it feels true.

“Guang Hong?” Phichit prompts.

“I–I don’t know.” Guang Hong finally admits. Phichit fixes him with that serene knowing gaze and smiles.

“I think you do.”

Guang Hong thinks about his new dream of winning, standing on the ice with the gold around his neck and turning his head to see Leo beside him. How this dream came to fruition only after Leo made it the finals without him. How he wants his new routines to be captivating, not to have all eyes on him but to have _Leo’s_ eyes on him. Their friendship has always pushed him to be better but this is something more than that. He wants to skate for Leo. He looks down at the bear again and he can feels his heart trying to beat a path out of his chest. He curses dropping his face into his palm. Spreading his fingers he peeks back at Phichit who is still smiling.

“Was that just like a shot in the dark and vague lines of wisdom, or did you know?” Guang Hong asks exasperated.

“A bit a both. Call it a well educated guess. Leo, right?” Guang Hong brings his other hand up to his face but nods anyway. Phichit laughs.

“No worries, I won’t tell. Wow you’re a lot more like Yuuri than I thought, next thing I know you’ll be pulling out the sexy routines!” He means it as a joke but the way Guang Hong guiltily looks to the side, Phichit immediately knows the truth.

“GUANG HONG! You were thinking about it weren’t you?!”

“I just thought maybe I could pull that off! It’s the only winning routine that I could see myself trying and I thought it would be unexpected enough and well Yuuri did when no one thought he could–” Phichit cuts in over Guang Hong’s nervous babbling.

“Whoa, Ji. Calm down, I was just teasing you. I think you can do it if you want. I’ll take of video of Leo’s jaw dropping when he sees it.” Guang Hong’s face burns red.

“I don’t even know where to start though! I’m like the least sexy ice skater in the world!!” He laments before hiding his face in the teddy bear.

“I mean you’re properly motivated aren’t you?” Phichit jokes, “But I mean seriously, I didn’t know Yuri could’ve pulled that kind of thing off and I knew him really well a long time before that.”

“But how?”

“You want me to ask him?”

“NO! No I don’t want anyone to know!” Guang Hong whines.

“Maybe that’s the problem? You’re not confident enough?”

“Maybe, but also I don’t­–” He hugs his arms tighter to himself. “I don’t have any experience, I just don’t think I know _how_ to be sexy.”

“Well let’s see what Yuuri thinks.” Phichit says typing quickly on his computer. The screen splits in half suddenly to show a new call.

“Phichit! What? No! I can’t talk to Yuuri Katsuki about this!!” He looks around in a panic at his room and his clothes, the bear clutched in his arms. He glances behind himself and realizes his poster of Viktor is visible and he throws himself sideways with his computer to be near his window instead.

“Why not?” Yuuri picking up the line interrupts Phichit’s innocent question.

“Phichit Hi!” He waves at the camera. He’s breathing heavily, probably from training seeing as it’s the middle of the day. The time difference isn’t so bad between China and Japan. It’s late in Detroit but Phichit is a night owl, even when he has ridiculously early morning trainings.

“Hey Yuuri!”

“And is that Guang Hong?” Yuuri asks pushing up his glasses and peering at his screen.

“Yeah!” Phichit answers for him. “We were having a conversation and we wanted your input.”

“H–hi Yuuri,” Guang Hong stutters. He knows he’s being stupid he’s met Yuuri before but seeing someone you look up to in passing at a competition is very different than telling them about your romance troubles. Luckily Phichit has caught on to the fact that Guang Hong’s social skills have taken a nosedive.

“We were talking about how different your performance got after you found Viktor.”

Yuuri turns red and looks away from the camera. It makes Guang Hong feel a little more at ease.

“Viktor definitely made me so much stronger, and not only that I think falling in love gave me more to say. Things that could only be conveyed through skating.”

Guang Hong knows the feeling behind the expression on Yuuri’s face now. It’s strange that he’s only found it recently; a feeling that is so intense that your body can’t contain it, that leaves heaviness in your chest until you get it out. Guang Hong never felt that way about skating, until recently. He wonders if Viktor is what gives Yuuri that feeling.

“Is that why your performances got so hot?” Phichit teases. Guang Hong squeaks and Yuuri starts to stutter.

“Eros wasn’t my idea!” Yuuri finally gets out coherently.

“You’ve done plenty of stuff like that since Eros.” Phichit argues easily. “Maybe not as vamped up be still.”

Yuuri, still cherry red rubs at the back of his neck. “I mean you’re right, it’s just a good crowd pleaser and unique…sorta…”

“Natural?” Phichit asks and Yuuri laughs forcefully.

“Yeah not really. I mean I’m more comfortable with it now but performing Eros, the right way, it was a long road from my initial performance to the final performance. Partly because I didn’t have the difficulty of the routine down but also because I was far from confident enough for that level of sex appeal.”

“See Guang Hong, it doesn’t have to come naturally.” Guang Hong, who had calmed somewhat becoming more of a spectator to the conversation than a participant, startles when Phichit throws the attention back to him. The heat jumps back into his face with a vengeance.

“Yeah b-but still!” He tries to protest but ends up hiding his face in his hand once more. Yuuri laughs.

“Trying something new this year then Guang Hong?” Yuuri asks and Guang Hong nods shyly. “Well for me,” Yuuri swallows and looks to the side embarrassed. “It was almost about earning Viktor’s attention. I wanted to be a sight that he wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of. I wanted to prove to him and everyone else that I was worthy of having him. He gave me both the routine and the motivation to perform it properly.”

“Are you talking about me?” A new voice inquires in a thick Russian accent. Guang Hong squeaks again as Viktor Nikiforov walks into frame wearing nothing but a towel. Why is it that every time Guang Hong has an opportunity to talk to the legend, he’s always naked? “Who is it?”

“Phichit and Guang Hong. Viktor, you shouldn’t wander around the hot spring naked. We’ve had this conversation before.”

“Hi Phichit! Hello Guang Hong!” Viktor waves at the camera ignoring Yuuri’s comment. “What were you talking about?”

“They had some questions about how I changed my style. Guang Hong wants to spice up his routines a bit.”

“Spice up?” Viktor says tilting his head in confusion.

“He wants to be sexier!” Phichit inputs helpfully. Guang Hong could die. He has now been thoroughly embarrassed in front both of his idols.

“Well that’s easy!” Viktor says pressing his hands together in front of him excitedly leaving nothing holding the towel around his waist anymore. Fortunately for Guang Hong and Phichit the camera didn’t show them any more than they’d already seen. Yuuri dives out of frame and resurfaces with the towel stammering and pleading for Viktor to take it back. Some Hasetsu guest’s gasps and affronted murmurs reach the computer speakers. Phichit laughs so hard he dislodges three hamsters from their resting place.

Once Viktor has the towel properly secured around his waist both men return their attention to the computer.

“So how is it easy?” Yuuri asks his fiancé.

“You just picture someone you want to fuck.” Viktor says easily.

Guang Hong groans loudly and reclaims his teddy bear to have a comfortable place to bury his face.

“I don’t think that’s gonna work for Guang Hong.” Phichit says.

“Yeah, it’s not that easy for everyone.” Yuuri agrees.

“Really?” Viktor gasps, turning his wide blue eyes from the screen to his fiancé and back.

“Any other ideas?” Phichit prompts. Yuuri looks out of ideas and Viktor grows pensive again. Suddenly his eyes grow bright again and he thrusts a triumphant finger in the air.

“Oh! I know!” Guang Hong lifts his head to listen. “Chris and I took some classes with this dance crew in Paris once and it inspired some more erotic performances I think. They’ve been touring lately and I think I just heard that they’ll be in china soon!”

“That’s actually a really good idea Viktor!” Yuuri brightens. You can learn the motions and see how other people carry themselves. Plus expanding dance knowledge is always a good idea for skaters.”

“I’d be willing to try it” Guang Hong agrees even as he mentally winces thinking about telling his coach.

“Well now Yuuri has your Skype contact, can you send Guang Hong the information when Viktor finds out if they’re really gonna be in China?” Phichit asks because he really is the best.

“Yeah no problem,” Yuuri says with a wide smile.

“Thank you guys,” Guang Hong breathes out and flashes them a smile. “I really appreciate you all trying to help me… Can we not tell anyone else about this though?”

“I’d never ruin the surprise,” Viktor says smiling softly resting a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

* * *

 

It’s only a day later that Guang Hong gets a message from Yuuri that Viktor called his friend and the company is in fact going to be in Beijing for a few weeks. Viktor said that the choreography was an old friend and agreed to add Guang Hong to his large classes and private classes. Some kind of favor Yuuri called it. To Guang Hong though it’s a godsend.

He talks things out with his coach and she agrees to focus more on the technical aspects of his performance, giving him the freedom to shape the style and message. His technical aspects are coming along nicely and he’s anxious and excited.

He arrives at the dance studio and his hands are shaking. He’s well trained in classical and contemporary ballet but he’s never branched out much farther for that for any prolonged period of time. He’s nervous to say the least, especially when he realizes he doesn’t even know what style of dance he’s signed up for.

He has to check the room number four times before he realizes he might’ve made a grave mistake.

* * *

 

“Hey Guang Hong!” Yuuri says when he picks up the video call. Guang Hong seems to somehow bypass all of his anxieties about talking to Yuuri, as he turns the phone around to show Yuuri what he’s seeing.

The man at the front of the class is wearing black heels and booty shorts, he performs a quick step sequence pausing for a beat before he runs a hand up his thigh to his torso catching the edge of his shirt and dragging it up before smiling coyly releasing it again and continuing with his routine. Guang Hong flushed with embarrassment and fear at the thought of trying to do the same.

“A heels class! A heels class?” He laments.

Yuuri groans calling out for Viktor. “I’m so sorry Guang Hong,” He says once he sees Viktor coming. “I swear I didn’t know.”

“Oh hello!” Viktor says appearing on the screen. He tilts his head smiling jovially until Yuuri elbows him in the ribs. “What?”

“You never said the dance classes you recommended to Guang Hong are heels classes.”

“Well yeah, that’s why they were so fun and sexy!” Viktor smiles again, “Besides the way it was choreographed actually translated well on the ice.” Yuuri sighs.

“Despite the fact that Viktor should’ve mentioned something to you sooner, you won’t really know if you really want to do this unless you try right?” Guang Hong looks into the room again and groans.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Good luck,” Yuuri says sincerely and ends the call.

Guang Hong sighs and drops down against the floor. He’s early for class at least. He has about ten more minutes to decide what to do. He knows Yuuri is right and he should at least _try_ , but this is really far out of his comfort zone.

He’s scared.

He tries thinking about that medal again, Leo by his side. He thinks about having the perfect performance and making Leo’s jaw drop.

Without thinking he calls Leo. When the call connects he sees a dimly lit room with Leo in bed hair wild rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh my god!” Guang Hong exclaims guiltily. “I forgot! It must be the middle of the night there, I shouldn’t have called.”

“It’s okay, usually you always know the time difference. I’m guessing this is important.” Leo smiles at him sleepily and Guang Hong melts a little. “What’s up?”

“I kind of got tricked into an uncomfortable situation,” Guang Hong begins choosing his words carefully. “Now I have an opportunity to try something new but… I’m scared I’m gonna make a fool of myself.”

“You were tricked into it?”

“Well, I kind of asked for it but ended up with way more than I wanted.”

“It sounds like you want to do whatever it is but you're scared that you’ll fail at it. But, especially if it has to do with skating, I know you’ll do your best and you won’t quit until you get the outcome that you want. I have faith in you.” Guang Hong feels like he can’t breathe, and yet the shaking in his limbs resides and he regains clarity.

“Thank you Leo.” He smiles, “I’m okay now. Go back to sleep.”

“Sure, call me soon?”

“Yeah,” He breathes and he hangs up the phone.

He steels himself and when he walks into the room he can still hear Leo’s words: _I have faith in you._ Guang Hong wasn’t going to let him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no set pattern of posting but I have been working of this quite a lot lately. So let me know what you think down in the comments because feedback always makes me work harder.
> 
> Next Chapter: Who's ready for Heel's Class?


	3. With My F**ckin' Heels On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Muse by OCAD,  
> I based Guang Hong's classes after everything I've seen on Yanis Marshall's Channel. 
> 
> Side note: I don't use Instagram hardly ever but even so I know the chat looks a little weird I just thought it'd be easiest to read the way I did it ?

**Chapter 3: With My F**king Heels On**

Guang Hongs new dance instructor, Philippe, is an energetic man with a thick French accent and who–judging by how he moves in heels–must not have the capacity to feel any pain. He greets Guang Hong enthusiastically saying it was going to be a pleasure to work together and that if Guang Hong ever had any questions to feel free to ask. He promised Guang Hong wouldn’t have to be in any of the videos they posted online because they knew that he wanted to keep a low profile. Thank goodness for that, Guang Hong can’t imagine any of his fellow skaters witnessing his sad attempts at seduction.

“Viktor told me you wanted to be sexier,” Philippe says, fixing Guang Hong with a smoldering gaze, “If any one can help you with that, we can.” Guang Hong flushes and scurries to the back of the class but he soon finds that forwardness and flirting is pretty typical among the other dancers.

Guang Hong is out of his league. It’s apparent pretty quickly, even if the entire class had magically forgotten their heels Guang Hong is still the shortest in the group. He is also the least experienced with this style of dancing. He can take cues from the instructor fine but he let him embarrassment put him in the back of the class where he can’t see or hear very well. He’s doing his best to copy the other dancers and the routine, at its basics, isn’t too bad but it’s lack luster. He’s flexible enough, coordinated enough, but there’s still something missing and in the span of that first class Guang Hong doesn’t find it.

“Do you want to go through it again?” Philippe asks once every one has left. The private class starts in twenty minutes and there’s only about three people left who will be joining them in the second class.

The last thing Guang Hong want’s to do is run through the routine again because he knows he’s doing something wrong but he nods his head anyway. He wants to learn; he want’s to be better.

“You picked up the moves well enough but you’re still stiff.” Philippe says. “The spirit is lacking.”

“Will you show me again?” Guang Hong asks and Philippe nods restarting the music. Guang Hong watches as his eyes go lidded and his movements are slow and languid as if he were moving through water. The routine is less erotic than what Guang Hong had seen before class but still meant to be very heated. As he watches Philippe go through the steps again he reminds himself why he’s here. He remembers the look on Viktor’s face when Yuuri performs. He wants Leo to look at him like that. He wants to shock everyone by proving he’s more than the innocent faced skater from China.

Philippe is quiet as he watches Guang Hong go through the routine again. Guang Hong knows it’s better, he can feel it in the sharper roll of his hips, the heaviness in his eyelids, the ache in his chest. Philippe smiles when Guang Hong stops.

“Looks like you’re not a lost cause at all,” Philippe smirks. Guang Hong looks at himself in the mirror, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. _Can’t lose sight of why I’m here,_ He reminds himself.

* * *

In the second class, with a renewed confidence, Guang Hong does better. He’s not completely desolate as he arrives home later that night, even if he is hella sore. He’s really strong as a skater but there’s new strain as he overworks parts of his body that he never needed before. He’s not going to quit, he thinks as he gets to practice the next morning, he’s only going to get stronger. He tells Yuuri the same thing when he calls later.

His second day of classes brings a frightening moment and a pleasant surprise as Philippe announces that they’ll be dancing in pairs. Guang Hong realizes with terrible guilt that he didn’t talk to anyone but Philippe last class. A smaller girl with long auburn hair framing her round face walks up to him flashing a brilliant smile.

“Hey, you’re in Philippe’s private classes too right? Do you want to be my partner?”

“Yeah, thank you. I’m Guang Hong.”

“My names’ Adelia.” She smiles at him again and Guang Hong can feel his shoulders slump in relief.

The partner’s dancing isn’t too bad. It’s still mostly independent but they revolve around each other more, it’s interesting and Guang Hong likes it but he’s still glad when in the next class they go back to dancing normal.

Adelia and him become really close. She has a whole bunch of questions for him once she finds out that Guang Hong is an ice skater. Turns out, a friend of hers is also an ice skater and she’s always been fascinated by it.

“Promise you’ll take me skating sometime? Oh I bet Philippe would love to come to! You could show us how you move it your natural element.” She says with a sway of her hips.

“Well it’s a lot different from these classes,” Guang Hong laughs. “But I’ll take you for sure.”

“Philippe,” Adelia calls to their instructor, “Guang Hong’s gonna teach us how to skate!”

Having Adelia around is nice. Guang Hong is naturally very reserved and having Adelia there to fill the silence and kind of guide him is nice. He also finds that being more comfortable around her has allowed him to be more confident in class. He does more when the choreography goes impromptu, finds himself smirking when he knows he’s done well, and just dancing without reserve. He’s startled with the change he’s seen in himself after only a week of classes. His jumps are getting better too and he’ll be very strong in his technical aspects this year.

It’s maybe a week into classes when Adelia corners him with a devilish smirk. For someone so cute and small, she’s terribly devious.

“Guang Hong, this is a heels class you know?” He swallows thickly and feints ignorance.

“Yeah?”

“I think its kind of unfair that you’ve never even tried a routine in heels.” She says popping out her lower lip in a pout.

“Er, well I don’t own any heels.”

“We can go shopping after class! In the mean time I bet _someone_ has to have a spare pair.”

So that’s how Guang Hong ends up in a pair of black thigh high heels. He glares over at Adelia who flashes a grin back at him.

“It was the only pair we could find in your size.” She says, but there’s a glint in her eyes showing her to be anything but innocent.

“ _Right_.”

Guang Hong swears he’s going to die within the first fifteen minutes. He does fall, of course he does, he’s a 19-year-old boy who’s never worn heels before in his life. But he’s actually a little frightened at how quickly he gets the hang of it. He’s a little frightened at how good he looks in them and how his small curves seem more prominent. It’s strange not pointing his toes in class but he quietly loves the way the heels make him look and the way they make him feel. His feet are dead by the end, in a way that’s different from the way skating hurts, but he’s still happy. Adelia gives him a knowing smirk when they go shopping the next day and Guang Hong picks up another pair of soft black thigh high boots. He tells her that the floor work doesn’t hurt as much with them on. When she starts to laugh he just tells her to shut up.

* * *

 

Phichit leaves his local coffee shop, and pulls out his phone to check his notifications and sees he has a new message on Instagram.

Chat: QueenAddy & Phichit+chu

@Phichit+chu: * QueenAddy has shared a post* What do you think Phichit we could be a squad!

 

Phichit laughs as he looks at the photo of three girls wearing the most bedazzled pair of ice skates he’s ever seen. Each pair is covered in gems that are blue pink and purple respectively. He can definitely see Addy wearing them even if she wouldn’t be able to move an inch.

 

@QueenAddy: Ha gorgeous! But how long do you think you’d even be able to stand up in those

@Phichit+chu:  So mean! I’m getting a new best friend

@QueenAddy: You’d never be able to find one so quickly!

@Phichit+chu: I just asked my new hot dance friend and he said he’d be my best friend!

@QueenAddy: Ha! I bet he’s not hotter than me!

@Phichit+chu: * QueenAddy has sent a photo*

 

Phichit nearly drops his phone at the sight of the picture. It’s Guang Hong! The class that Viktor signed him up for must’ve been a heels class. In the photo Guang Hong is sitting on the floor, wearing thigh high _heels._ He’s got on a baggy white sweater that practically covers his short shorts and hangs off of him leaving one shoulder bare. One of his hands is pressed against the floor and the other is tucked behind his head his fingers splayed wide on his neck. His hair and skin are slick with sweat. His gaze is cast to the side, eyes half lidded, and his lips are parted and wet. He looks fucking obscene.

 

Phichit is ecstatic. 

@QueenAddy: Omg! I know him! We’re good friends and fellow skaters!! Do you have any other pictures of him?

@Phichit+chu: Well, I have some videos

 

The first one comes through and it takes a moment to spot Guang Hong among the other dancers. He’s got the same heels on and is doing the footwork like a pro. Phichit’s jaw drops as he watches the younger skater sway his hips side to side with a self-satisfied smirk and flawless handwork.

 

The second video is just Guang Hong and Adelia. They’re in perfect sync working through some seriously complicated and sexy choreography. Phichit cannot believe his eyes as he watches his friends pause with the lull in the music and snap down into a crouch legs spread wide back arched. They pull their knees together dropping into a sit and sticking one leg into the air, before tumbling into a roll getting up on their knees to crawl and pop their chests to the beat never taking their eyes off the camera the whole time.

 

Phichit is gleeful as he [clicks on the next video](https://youtu.be/XcPv1QAlDbo?t=3m14s), which is just Guang Hong. He turns and walks away from the camera heels striking the floor on every beat and then he stops feet spread wide, and bends his back slowly his hand running up his neck and then off reaching towards the camera as he does so until his head is level with his knee before he straightens back out.

 

 _Oh Adelia_ , Phichit thinks as he watches, _bless your beautiful soul._

* * *

 

Guang Hong groans when he hears the ringing from the Skype call. He’s so tired he fell asleep as soon as he got home. It takes a few minutes to come to awareness and get to his computer long enough that whoever is calling has called twice now.

“Mm, Phichit?” Guang Hong moans when he’s finally gotten his computer into his bed and answered the call.

“Guang Hong! My buddy, my pal!” Phichit practically screams when he connects.

“Oh my god, Phichit what’s gotten into you.”

“Well you see,” Phichit clears his throat casting Guang Hong a stern look. “I was chatting with an old friend of mine, nothing really new there, but the fascinating thing is that I got a picture of this smoking hot sex fiend who look _exactly like you_.” Phichit brings his phone up and turns the screen towards the camera and Guang Hong practically chokes when he sees a picture of him dressed for dance, heels and all, striking a pose on the floor. Tired as he is Guang Hong bolts upright rubbing his eyes and leaning closer to make sure that he’s actually seeing this.

“But– I mean– Where did you get that?”

“I guess you and Addy are pretty close now.”

“Oh my _god!_ ” Guang Hong moans. “You know Adelia?”

“Yeah she used to be in a hip hop crew. I saw one of her show in Detroit and we ended up becoming friends.”

“Please don’t send it to anyone!” Guang Hong feels practically light headed when he thinks about Leo possibly seeing those photos.

“Ye of little faith! I’m not going to share them or anything! Now explain to me how I didn’t hear about your sexy new style before now!”

“It’s not like that! I’m not planning on being a Chris on the ice, but these are the classes Viktor got me into and… they’re actually pretty fun.”

“Mhmm _fun._ ” Phichit says skeptically.

“Yes fun, don’t pervert it.” Guang Hong says smiling. “Everyone in class is so nice and confident and I feel like forcing myself to be there has boosted my self esteem.”

“I think you found a little more than self esteem.” Phichit says.

“Where are you drawing these conclusions from, you’ve seen one sorta lewd photo of me.”

Phichit’s smile looks scarily like Adelia’s when he holds up his phone showing [a video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPubIpRbYdU) of Guang Hong doing floor work where he’s laying with his back arched so far than his head and but are the only parts of his torso that touch the floor and he has one leg bent and the other crossed over it.

“ _Adelia!_ ” Guang Hong growls. “How much did she send you?”

“Everything she had.” Phichit quips happily.

“Oh god!”

But even so Guang Hong can’t help but smile when Phichit starts laughing. It’s pretty encouraging to hear Phichit’s reaction to his dancing.

* * *

 

Adelia likes to take pictures of everyone and everything. Guang Hong makes it very clear that he doesn’t want any videos of him dancing or anything to get out online and she respects that request well, even if she claims it doesn’t stop her from sending pictures to Phichit. She still make’s him pose for at least one selfie of them after class that goes on her Instagram.

He calls Leo when he gets home from dance even though he’s exhausted. They have agreed upon times that they always call and he would never miss one, so he calls even though he’s facedown in a pillow and aching all over. He’s been taking the heels classes on top of ballet and regular training. He’s just thankful that he’s out of school now. He’s pushing his body to its limits but he still gets good sleep, and his mind stays clear. The image of what he’s fighting for is clear.

“Hey!” Leo calls when he answers. Guang Hong turns to the side so that he can see him. He’s leaning against the side of the ice rink clutching a steaming to-go cup of coffee. It’s about ten at night Guang Hong’s time but it’s eight in the morning for Leo. His hair is tied half up and his brown eyes are shining with energy; he’s always been a morning person. His headphones are draped around his neck and his skin is flushed from skating.

He looks beautiful.

Guang Hong can feel the blush creep up his skin but it feels like his natural state of being after pushing himself so far out of his comfort zone. “Hi Leo,” Guang Hong says turning further to show his lazy grin.

“Hard day?” Leo asks taking in Guang Hong’s sleepy form.

“I’ve just been working hard.”

“Me too! I haven’t forgotten what you said, I’m working hard so I can meet you in the Grand Prix Finals!” Guang Hong didn’t think his smile could grow any fonder.

“Glad to hear it, I unfortunately haven’t picked my music yet or began a routine, but my technical aspects are coming along nicely. I’ve been landing my triple axels and a quad Salchows consistently.”

“Wow that’s awesome Guang Hong. With those technical aspects in check, you’re gonna get in to the finals easy!”

“I said I would, so I will.” Guang Hong says calmly.

“It’s still kind of weird to hear you all determined like that,” Leo says looking away and Guang Hong might imagine it but he thinks that the blush in his cheeks intensifies. “I like it though.” Leo continues to tell Guang Hong about how he’s been. He’s still taking classes in college, which is hard to juggle with skating even if they are only online. He’s picked to music for his free skate three times already but is considering changing it again. Guang Hong loves how Leo can talk without reserve, especially when Guang Hong is tired. He likes to let Leo’s voice wash over him until he’s completely calm. He even falls asleep like that sometimes.

“Oh and I liked that picture that you put up on Instagram.” Guang Hong perks up because Leo’s voice has gone weird and falsely casual.

“What picture?” He can’t remember posting anything for a while.

“It was like you and some girl…”

“Oh Adelia must’ve posted a picture of us. Crap, I didn’t even see it. I hope I look okay.”

“You do. Who’s Adelia?”

“Oh she’s my friend. We met in dance class.” He's pulling out his phone to go and see what she posted as he speaks.

“I thought all your ballet classes were private.”

“I’ve been taking other dance classes on top of training and ballet, trying to find something that will inspire me.”

“Wow! No wonder you're exhausted.”

“Yeah it's been pretty awful, but I'm learning a lot. I have to pick my music soon though.”

“Maybe you should take a break. Do something casual like have a movie marathon. Who knows you might hear the right song.” Guang Hong cringes when he sees the photo Adelia put up. Adelia looks great; her hair flopped flawlessly to the side, eyes wide, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Guang Hong is behind her, his hair is a mess and he's wearing a tank top that's stretched so much it doesn't cover much. For once his face isn't flushed, his expression is pretty neutral, as she'd caught him in the middle of stretching.

“What's wrong?” Leo asks startling him out of his daze.

“Oh sorry I just saw that picture she posted. It's terrible! I thought you said I looked good.”

“Well you do,” Leo laughs. “But then, you always do.” He says it quietly like Guang Hong might not hear it, but the resulting silence is enough proof that he does. Leo clears his throat. “I got worried for a minute that you'd gotten a girlfriend without telling me. What kind of best friend would I be if I found something like that out from Instagram?” Guang Hong laughs quietly at the irony.

“Nothing like that. We've been hanging out a bunch but she's like a cousin—not quite a sister.” Leo’s smile seems to brighten.

“Well it's cool that you have someone to hang out with.” Leo knows that Guang Hong had never been very good at making friends.

“Yeah it's been fun. I'm going to take her and a couple other friends from dance ice skating next week.”

“Going to let them see you in your natural element?”

“That’s the same thing Adelia said. But I have a feeling neither of them are going to last long on the ice.”

There’s a voice yelling from across the rink on Leo’s end that cuts their laughter short.

“Aw, my coach wants me back,” Leo laments.

“Have a good practice.”

“Sweet dreams, Guang Hong,” Leo flashing a final smile.

Guang Hong nestles his face into his blankets smiling. He loves when Leo calls him at night; he just has a way of putting him at peace. _It’s kind of cool isn’t it?_ Leo said to him once, _our time zones put us a whole night’s sleep away. It’s like you’re only a dream away._

Guang Hong smiles. He likes thinking of it like that; it makes Leo feel not so far away. But one day, he promises himself, Leo won’t have to be a dream; He’ll be right next to him for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Things are going to get a little less hot (Sorry guys) as Guang Hong gets serious about the competition and choses his music.


	4. Chasing the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all so I’ve chosen the music for all performances now. I’m sorry I’m this way and I write mediocre choreography and skating routines but I can’t help it. I’ve got all your links though, if you care  
> I had to put them right at the beginning of the chapter because the links don't work other wise, or if they do it's beyond my skill set. 
> 
> I’m mixing it up with the perspective’s I hope it doesn’t throw you all off significantly, I just wanted to make sure we saw Leo’s side of this all. Somehow that means I gave him a dog and some siblings and I don’t remember if it’s in there but I also head cannon that his coach is like his aunt or something. Phichit makes a reappearance cause I love him so dearly.  
> Unbeta’d af if you didn’t already know.

Leo: [Short Program](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkOaJhEmC08), [Free Skate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP6rkf3qB0c) (This one is kind of up for interpretation if you don’t like it, I don’t name it in the story)  
Guang Hong: [Short Program](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FG3uWvFjJs), [Free Skate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRd6YDwzfnc), and [here’s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoPXn9-HC7U) the song Guang Hong skates to at the beginning of the chapter and the choreography that inspired it. And the song Guang Hong hears Leo listening to is Radio by Lana del Rey

**Chapter 4: Chasing the Dream**

Adelia screeches with joy when she sees the rink. Guang Hong convinced his coach to let his friends come to the rink during his private ice time with the promise of choosing his second song soon.

Leo had been right about taking a day to himself. By watching movies he’d finally chosen his music for the long program. It was gentler than he expected it to be, not at all what he thought he’d go with after all the work he’d done under Philippe but he knew it was what he wanted to skate to as soon as he heard it play.

The Sorcerer and the White Snake isn’t the greatest movie, Guang Hong will be the first to admit it but he liked the actors in it, and the legend it came from, and he still got invested in all the characters. And at the end the song that plays when the lovers see each other for the last time, that’s what he wants to skate to.

He hasn’t chosen his theme yet but he knows he wants this season to be about love. This season is about how far Guang Hong has come and he never would have pushed himself as far as he has without Leo. His coach keeps telling him that a competition is no place for a confession, but Guang Hong secretly still wants his performances to be love letter’s of sorts; a display of what his feelings are to him. He wants Leo to know.

So he’s skating to “A Promise” even if it’s from a cheesy movie and even if it’s a little too strong a confession. Every skater who wants to win has to risk something. Guang Hong feels a little light-headed thinking about placing his heart in the hands of everyone who sees him, but he still knows that he has to do it. He wants to do it.

He knows he needs to pick the second song soon, and articulate a theme from it, but for now he’s going to teach his new friends how to skate. Philippe isn’t quite a lost cause even though Adelia definitely is. Guang Hong revels in the victory of sending Phichit videos of Adelia on the ice wobbly as a newborn calf and falling on her butt with loud screams. Adelia doesn’t care, but Guang Hong is having fun.

“Well fine ice boy,” Adelia exclaims crossing her arms and looking up at him from where she’s sat on the ice, both legs splayed out in front of her. “Show us how you skate for real.”

“Yeah!” Philippe exclaims from the other side of the rink. He tries to turn too fast and loses his footing falling backwards just like Adelia.

Once they all stopped laughing, Guang Hong helps them both off the ice and shows them how to control the music. They pick a song that they’ve done in class before he thinks it’s called Telepathy. It’s a happy bouncy song and Guang Hong smiles; it’ll be fun to skate to.

“Start it over,” he calls when he’s glided to the middle of the rink. They do and he pops he arms and hips out to the sound of the saxophone; choreography that he remembered from class.

The song grows softer Guang Hong notes, skating backwards gently keeping his motions languid, reaching out towards where his friends are to hear them holler. When the beat picks up he starts a step sequence after that striking out with his hand and feet in the same bouncy measure as the song, swaying around the ring in half turns and spins. He even stops digging in his pick to keep him steady while he pops his hip out to the side.

He picks up speed preparing for a jump. He’s never had the urge to be showy before but he wants to impress his new friends. His first jump is a triple axel and he can’t stop himself from smiling when he hears Adelia whoop from the sidelines.

He jumps up again launching into a camel spin, sit spin, combination. He improvises as he skates around after that but he must look okay because his friends scream out when he does an outside spread eagle by them. He goes for his quad loop expecting to fall because he hadn’t practiced it ahead of time like his triple axel, but he lands it clean. It’s a testament to how hard he’s working, he thinks. He finishes out with a scratch spin and drops onto the ice as his final pose.

Philippe and Adelia are fun to show off for because they overreact. They mob him with hugs and praise when he steps off the ice, and Guang Hong smiles believing more than ever that he can do well in the competition this year.

* * *

 

Guang Hong Skypes Leo when he get’s home from skating with Philippe and Adelia. He’s home way earlier than he would be if he’d had a regular practice even though they went out to eat afterwards. So it’s not one of his and Leo’s set times to call, but Guang Hong is feeling good and he thought he’d give it a try.

Leo answers and there’s music blasting from a speaker in his room. Leo apologizes and get’s up to turn it off. Guang Hong recognizes it as Lana Del Rey. Adelia loves her and after hearing a couple of her songs Guang Hong decided he liked her too.

“ _Now my life is sweet like cinnamon, like a fucking dream I’m livin’ in–”_

“Love me cause I’m playin’ on the radio~” Guang Hong finishes absentmindedly when the song cuts out and Leo stares at him slack jawed. “What?”

“You know that song?” Leo asks incredulously.

“Sure, I really like Lana Del Rey.” Leo laughs again and Guang Hong grows self-conscious. “What?” He asks again.

“Nothing, you’re just full of surprises is all.”

“Good surprises?” Guang Hong asks. He’s finding himself becoming more comfortable flirting with Leo lately. Probably because he’s figured out that the color that rushes to the others face was never imagined. He’s flushed now, the pink hue running up along his cheekbones and up his ears.

“The best.” Leo assures with a shy smile. Leo’s rarely ever shy and it make’s Guang Hong feel proud in a way. When they’re done talking Guang Hong get’s online to listen to more Lana Del Rey. He’s lying in bed when the song comes on; he closes his eyes and lets the words wash over him.

 

_Tell me life is beautiful,_

_They all think I have it all._

_I've nothing without you._

_All my dreams and the entire lights mean_

_Nothing without you._

 

He smiles knowingly. His coach is going to be pissed.

 

* * *

 

Leo waits at his computer a bundle of nerves. His golden retriever has her head in his lap oblivious to his anxieties. The assignments are out but he promised Guang Hong that he would wait to look at them until he called. He’s surprised he doesn’t break a finger as he presses the green button when Guang Hong’s picture finally pops up on his computer. Guang Hong is flushed and he’s breathing heavily when he comes into view.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My dance crew is leaving today and it took longer than expected to say goodbye and Adelia wanted to take like a million pictures!”

Leo feels a now familiar pang of jealously about the girl. He knows Guang Hong told him there wasn’t anything romantic going on with them but she was still gorgeous. She still got to be near him and take pictures with him and skate with him. The whole thing left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Are you ready though?!” Guang Hong asks when he's done babbling explanations. Leo's mind snaps back to the matter at hand and his nerves return in full force. He's actually a little surprised that Guang Hong looks more excited than anxious.

“Aren't you nervous?” Leo can't help but ask. Guang Hong smile is a little watery.

“A bit. But it doesn't matter where I'm sent this time. I'll end up on top. And so will you.”

Leo smiles and when Guang Hong asks again if he's ready he nods and they click the assignments together.

Leo's eyes scan the screen quickly. He cheers when he sees that he's got Skate America again and then he has the Trophée de France as well.

“America and France where are you?”

“Skate Canada and the Rostelecom cup.”

“Damn we didn't get assigned together? That's never happened before...” Was this some kind of omen for the season?

But Guang Hong had a small smile on his face that Leo couldn't understand.

“Leo, can you promise me something? I'll understand if it's too much to ask.”

Leo furrowed his brow and buried his hands in his dogs fur. “What is it?”

“Do you think you could promise not to watch my performances?” Leo can't quite keep the look of hurt off his face and Guang Hong rushes to amend, “No, don't get the wrong idea! It's just, well, I want you to see it for real when we make it to the finals. I just— I know it'll give me a reason to skate even harder...” Guang Hong looks down embarrassed. It's funny that he's been so much more confident lately—almost flirtatious— but he's still the same shy boy underneath his newfound assuredness.

“You want me to see it for the first time in person?” Leo asks for clarity and Guang Hong nods. Leo feels a bubble of warmth bloom in his chest. Just the way Guang Hong phrased it, like he was performing for Leo, it gave him goose bumps. “Okay, I won’t make you promise the same though. I’ll probably need your consolation after my competitions,” He admits before he can think. He’s embarrassed but the giggle that erupts out of Guang Hong is more than worth it.

“Of course, I’ll be there for you whenever you need me.”

“Have you chosen your theme yet?” Leo asks.

“Yup,” Guang Hong says and then stifles a yawn.

“What is it?” Guang Hong looks up at him his sleepy smile no less mischievous than normal.

“You’ll have to find out with the rest of the world.”

“Rude! I thought there were no secrets between friends!” He pouts.

“Just this once,” Guang Hong’s voice is low and deep, reminiscent of the call Leo had gotten after the last grand prix finals but less serious. Leo leans forward almost unconsciously. “I promise.”

A soft silence falls between them. That’s been happening more and more too. Leo usually the chatterbox can’t fill a silence once Guang Hong has taken his breath away.

“I have to go to sleep.” Guang Hong practically whispers. “I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Of course, I’m only a dream away.” Leo says, hoping the joke will lend him some of his bravado that seems to ebb away when he talks to Guang Hong. But the words fall from his mouth far more sincerely than he’d intended and his heart kicks into over drive when he see’s how Guang Hong goes still.

Guang Hong refocuses huffing a laugh and running a hand through his wispy brown hair. “We’ll be closer than that soon enough. Goodnight Leo,” And he ends the call before Leo can even respond.

He spends the rest of his day wondering if Guang Hong could’ve meant something other than meeting at the Grand Prix finals. He knows he has to make it there now, to find out, to win, and to see Guang Hong’s routines.

He has to see Guang Hong and make sure he hasn’t changed so much that Leo can’t keep up.

* * *

Guang Hong has started to call less. Leo thought at first he was just being paranoid but Guang Hong’s excuses are wearing thinner and thinner. He’s not ignoring him, still replies to messages just fine but he won’t video call anymore. Leo still get’s phone calls but even those are infrequent.

He’s sitting at the table with his mother and sister, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s moping. Competition starts in a month and so he’s visiting his family now before training consumes him completely. It’s habit for the family to keep any ice skating related things on the television but it’s still pure luck when he hears one of the announcers talking about themes for the season.

“–Lot’s of skaters have romantic themes this year. Emil Nekola theme is love, Guang Hong Ji announced his theme to be longing, Jean-Jacque Leroy has declared unrequited love causing quiet the gossip due to his recent break up with his ex-fiancé––”

Leo jumps out of his seat running up the stairs to his room to open up his laptop. How did he not know that Guang Hong had declared his theme yet? He finds the official announcement first further confirming that Guang Hong’s theme for the season is longing. He quickly clicks until he finds an interview of Guang Hong from after one of his local competitions he’d had to participate in to qualify for the Grand Prix. It was surreal to see because that was one of the few times recently that Guang Hong had called him, held up his gold medal face awash with pride.

His expression is neutral in the video though giving away none of the excitement he’d shown to Leo. He tosses out short answers to the questions being fired at him in Mandarin and Leo is about to click away to find a translation when an English reporter shoves forward.

“Guang Hong! You’ve said that your theme for this season is longing. What inspired you to make that choice?”

“Wanting is a very strong emotion. I’ve not done as well as I want for myself this far in my skating career, but with longing the emotion is so intense sometimes there are no words for it. I have to skate to express it and think it will make me a stronger competitor this season.”

“Many people have speculated that longing could be romantic. Is the longing you want to show the world a declaration of love?”

Guang Hong’s composed expression seems to melt and a barely smile takes over his expression. He’s looked at the woman the entire time he’s answered her questions but now he glances up quickly at the camera, and it feels as if he knows Leo is watching. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth, a gesture that Leo knows means he’s thinking. And something about the sparkle in his eye makes Leo think he’s considering something reckless. His coach pushes through the crowd then grabbing Guang Hong by the arm and putting herself between him and the cameras.

“No further questions.” She barks in English and then presumably in Mandarin.

Leo doesn’t know what to make of this. He also doesn’t know if he should ask Guang Hong. He feels like he’s gotten caught up in a game but he’s not sure if it’s the kind you win. He wonder’s if Guang Hong really is performing this season out of love for someone. A small voice of hope whispers that it could be him, but a much louder voice reminds him of the beautiful girl in his dance classes.

“Don’t jump to conclusions Leo,” He tells himself. He’s still thinking and staring at his computer without really seeing when he notices that Phichit is online. Guang Hong said that he and Adelia were really good friends. Maybe Phichit would know something. He hesitates a moment, wondering if he should pry so much, but he presses call anyway knowing that he can’t stop himself; he has to know.

“Leo! What’s up? You haven’t called in a while.” Phichit must be training as it is mid morning. He sometimes forgets that they’re in the same time zone.

“We’re all training hard right?” Leo says with a smile.

“That’s right! I’ll see you real soon at the Trophée de France!”

“Oh yeah, where else did you get assigned?”

“Skate Canada.”

“Oh nice, you’ll be up against Guang Hong though and he’s determined to kick ass this season. Then again, so am I.”

“Oh bring it on! I’ve seen what Guang Hong is dishing out this year and I’m ready.” Leo flinches at that.

“You’ve seen his routines?”

“Well no. He and his coach were a little shaky at the beginning of this season, but now they’re practically a fortress of secrecy. No one will see anything before his first assignment I’m sure of it.”

“He asked me not to watch them,” Leo admits quietly. Phichit looks serious which is out of character for him.

“Like at all?”

“He said he wants me to see it for real when we make it to the finals.” Phichit’s seriousness dissipates into understanding.

“That’s really sweet.”

“Or really confusing and frustrating.” Leo bemoans. Phichit looks away from the camera smiling.

“No I think it’s sweet. I’d feel pretty honored if someone told me that they were going to skate better than they have their entire life just so I could watch.” Leo doesn’t have a response for that. Hearing it said like that is almost overwhelming. Is that how Guang Hong meant it?

“I feel like he’s been messing with me.” Leo admits. Phichit laughs loudly.

“I’m sorry, but I mean you’re probably right.” Leo starts, not expecting that reaction. “Do you trust him enough to let it happen though?”

“What?”

“Well he might be messing with you, but maybe it’s for a reason. Do you trust that he’s not just doing it for fun?” Leo hasn’t thought of that either. He doesn’t like not knowing what’s going on but he does trust Guang Hong.

“I trust him. But I still don’t like it.”

“Well then we’ll have to make it the finals so you can figure out what his game has been all along.”

“You make it sound easy.”

“Sure is. Everyone’s properly motivated. Guang Hong has a plan that can’t fail. You have a boy who wants you to see him skate. And I have you two idiots to watch. We’ll all be there. You’ll see.”

 

Well when you say it like that.

* * *

 

He calls Guang Hong that night to tell him that he doesn’t want Guang Hong to see his performances either. They’ll both go into the finals on an equal playing field.

* * *

 

Leo has to skate harder than he ever has before. Not just because of Guang Hong but because of his music for the season.

He’s wanted to do something that included his heritage for a long time but he’s only just now doing it this year. He wants to impress people by showing them a new way to skate, the way Phichit did. No other skater could skate the routines he has for this season. But the songs are much faster paced than anything Leo has ever performed before. The fast paced guitar music haunts his nights, days, and dreams until every note resonates in his bones. He’s going to have to skate faster and more precisely than he ever has in his life if he wants to give the music the performance it deserves.

The music isn’t the only part of his heritage that Leo was drawing on either. His father and some other friends of his family helped him learn _ballet folklorico_ step work to incorporate into his routine. Nothing about the final product is “traditional” per se, and none of it comes from one place, but Leo thinks he likes it better that way. He wants his performance to show how his roots shaped him but he’s still his own person.

He debuts his new style at Skate America and he feels good when he takes silver. He knows it doesn’t guarantee anything yet but it’s still a good start. Guang Hong calls to congratulate him and promise that he’s avoiding seeing anything. Leo doesn’t ask about his skating or his routines; He’s going to play the game because he trusts Guang Hong.

Guang Hong takes gold at Skate Canada and Leo is so very proud. Guang Hong stands above Otabek and JJ and he’s got tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. It gives Leo a warm feeling that he can’t shake. It’s good to know that despite all the time and all the distance and the way Guang Hong has been so serious about this season, he’s still the same softhearted boy that Leo knows. He avoids seeing any of Guang Hong’s performances though which can be harder than expected with how quickly reporters will cut to a replay. But still, he does it.

He listens to the interviews though; he can’t deny himself this. Everyone is shocked by how strong Guang Hong began the season. Leo will turn them on and listen to them to avoid seeing anything by accident.

“So you’ve shocked a lot of people with your routines this season,” the reporter is saying to him. “You’re really giving some awe-inspiring performances this year that are notably different from everything you’ve done before, tell me what would you say inspired the change?”

“You know I have a lot of friends who are skaters and watching them succeed makes me push my limits everyday,” At quick glance tells Leo that Guang Hong has on his closed off and composed expression, but even so his voice is warm and sincere. “I’ve grown up watching them skate, admiring them, and I just feel like it’s far past time to show them that I’m a strong skater too.” Leo’s hear felt heavy inside his chest, he knew Guang Hong was a strong skater even if he’d never made it to the Grand Prix finals or won big at the Worlds.

“So this is your way of giving back?”

“In some ways yes. Maybe not to the people who inspired me but I hope I can inspire some young skaters out there the way other’s did for me.”

“Many people have been asking about your theme,” Leo glances at the screen again to see Guang Hong’s reaction. People have been asking after romance gossip since Guang Hong declared his theme. There’s a small flinch in the calm exterior of his expression but otherwise he doesn’t react. “Can you tell us what longing feels like for you?” Guang Hong raises his eyebrows in surprise at the question.

“I suppose it feels like something you very desperately want to get a hold of but also knowing that what you’re chasing after might be something more precious than you deserve. It’s like a weight in your chest that can consume you if you let it…”

“That sounds very emotional to you and it definitely has been showing in your performances.”

“I hope so. This feeling, I skate to it because words are not enough.”

“That’s very beautiful. Well there you have it folks. Good luck at the Rostelecom Cup, Guang Hong, we’ll all be watching you.”

“Thank you.”

His interviews in English are always so short and Leo wishes for the millionth time that he spoke mandarin, not that he thinks he’ll hear anything new or different, but he likes to listen to Guang Hong. 

* * *

 

At the Trophée de France Leo gets to spend a little time with Phichit but even up to the last moment he’s practicing. He may have won second place in skate America but he also fell once and over rotated one of his spins. He can’t afford mistakes when Guang Hong and the finals are waiting for him.

His coach expressed her concern after the last competition wondering if they’d made Leo’s routine’s too difficult for him to handle this year but Leo insisted that they weren’t.

He’s drilled his short program so much that he thinks he can run it pretty flawlessly. The first song, Triveni, is mostly about a confluence of cultures becoming one and he can convey that very technically: with the footwork, with the song, with the costumes, with all the styles he’s embraced into once performance. He collapses on the ice once he’s held his pose long enough. Lying face up staring at the ceiling listing to the applause makes him feel accomplished. He breaks a personal best.

The long program is more emotional for Leo. It’s his way of giving back, just like Guang Hong. To his family mostly, to his friends, his fellow skaters, to everyone he loves, everyone who he’s given a part of himself to. It was okay before but even coach agrees that it’s better now. He has to feel what he’s skating for if he wants it to come out right, and it only started to look right after he and Guang Hong promised not to watch each other. This is a sequence for the people he loves to know how much they mean to him, and he’s going to get to show Guang Hong and see his reaction.

Even though his music has the same energy that his routines do his skating is unhurried and emotional. When he holds his final pose at the Trophée de France, the silence before the applause tells Leo all he needs to know about how well he conveyed his story.

 “You're in the finals.” Phichit says to him conspiratorially.

“There are still a lot of strong skaters here that have yet to perform.”

“Trust me,” Phichit puts a hand on his shoulder, “You made it.”

Phichit is right; Leo takes third place. It’s JJ who takes gold with a surprisingly somber performance though, Phichit right behind by a margin of five points. Leo doesn’t really care; he’s going to the finals. His performance is finally ready for Guang Hong to see.

 _I made it in Guang Hong,_ Leo thinks. _Now all you have to do is blow everyone away at the Rostelecom cup. I’ll be waiting for you when you do._  

* * *

 

Guang Hong wins silver at the Rostelecom Cup, surpassed by Yuri Plisetsky by a margin of eight points. He still cries for joy when the put the silver around his neck. Leo finds himself crying as he watches Guang Hong straighten himself out to stand next to Yuri and Otabek while pictures are being taken.

He gets a call from Guang Hong that is quiet and comforting.

“I finally made it,” Guang Hong whispers. “ _We_ made it.”

Leo laughs and tells him when he’ll be arriving in Nagoya. Guang Hong will be there a couple of days after him and Leo promises to be at the airport.

Both boys are smiling when they end the call, lying in bed unable to sleep because their dream is just on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Competition and wordless confessions and a background ship you might not be expecting :)
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying this. Comments are greatly appreciated, tell me what you hope to see as I have not decided where I will end this fic.


	5. The Reason That I Skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I thought Guang Hong's performance was going to make it into this chapter and I thought the background ship would make it into this chapter, but they did not. They definitely will be in the next chapter. I'm sorry for my weird little rewrite of King JJ i know it's not good but you all get the idea, that he's realized like thrones are made in pairs. The songs for their performances are linked in Chapter 4. They didn't get in there the first time I published the chapter but they are there now. I thought there would be more main plot in this chapter but it's really just all of the unexpected feels. Also i've decided my head cannon is that Leo's coach is his aunt.

“Will Leo be at the airport?” Guang Hong’s coach asks him. He’s reminded of his conversation with Phichit last night.

_“Is he gonna pick you up at the air port too? Will he even have to see you skate before he swoons?”_

_“Shut up Phichit. But yeah he said he was going to meet me there…”_

_“You guys are somehow worse than Viktor and Yuuri.”_

_“How are we worse?”_

_“Okay if you don’t run to each other in the airport like they doo then you’re only just as bad. You know I’m glad you guys choose this season to woo each other.”_

_“I didn’t know they were taking the season off.” Guang Hong is still disappointed that the year he decided to prove himself the best, his two idols aren’t competing. Viktor is officially retired and Yuuri hasn’t said if he’s done but he’s taking the season off so they can adopt a kid._

_“No. They’ll be at the finals though, with their new little girl! Have you seen her on Instagram? She’s so cute!”_

 

“Yes,” he says replying to his coach. “He should be there when we land.” He smiles not bothering to mask his excitement. He’s been playing his cards close to his chest up to this point not wanting to give anything away.

Only now it’s time. Time to show the world and Leo everything he feels. He’s absolutely terrified but at the same time he can’t wait to see Leo.

“Well just remember, we’re serious now,” She looks at him out of the corner of her eye smirking. “Your body has to be in top form, so not too much fun.” She laughs slinging an arm around Guang Hong as he stutters and blushes. “You still get embarrassed skating like you do?” She teases.

He frees himself of her grip smiling. He’s glad that she decided to stick with him throughout all of these changes. They disagreed at first but she helped him perfect his performances and supported his theme and they are closer than ever now.

“I’ll collect the bags when we land. Go have fun with your friend Guang Hong.” He smiles at her, thankful but still nervous. He texts Leo when they land, leaving his coach when it’s time to collect the bags with a promise to make it to practice at six.

“Guang Hong!” He hears a voice shout behind him and he’s barely managed to turn around when Leo comes barreling into him. He laughs and wraps his arms around the older boys neck as he feels his feet leave the ground momentarily.

“Leo! My god it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other.”

“I know! I still can’t believe we didn’t get assigned together.” Honestly Guang Hong can’t believe it either. He couldn’t have asked for better luck, especially since Leo agreed not to watch his performances. He wanted to actually be there with Leo when he saw his confession.

“I’m free the rest of the day I had practice this morning, what do you want to do?”

“Anything. Everything! I don’t know, I honestly forgot that we had time to do anything fun while we’re in Japan.” Leo laughs and takes Guang Hongs hand tugging him gently towards the door.

“How bout we start with food?”

They go eat at some fancy restaurant, and they spend time wandering through the streets and parks. It feels like a date even though this is what they’ve done at every competition they’ve been at together. Something feels different between them and at the same time it’s like nothing has changed.

They’re sitting at a table in the center of a popular shopping center with a bowl of ice cream each. Leo’s hands keep tapping on his knees and on the table. He’s been nonstop all day. Guang Hong reaches out and puts his hand over Leo’s to get him to stop.

Leo looks over surprised and then turns sheepish when he realizes what he’s been doing. “I’m sorry, the songs for my performances seem to be haunting me this season.”

“That sounds terrible,” Guang Hong says frowning.

“I like it though, and I needed to know it really well because of how fast it is. Here I’ll play it for you.”

He digs his iPod out of his pocket, (Yes he still has an iPod, he’s got way too much music to keep it all on his phone!) and gives both ear buds to Guang Hong. “There’s a part that requires both sides, besides I told you I know these songs way too well,” He explains as he scrolls through his music.

“Leo, are you sure?” Leo looks up at Guang Hong who has put in one of the headphones and is playing nervously with the other. Leo grows concerned. It’s not like this isn’t something they’ve done a million times, playing their music for each other. Then again, they’ve never had a season like this where neither of them had _heard_ each other’s music. Maybe that’s why he was worried.

“Yeah, you don’t have to play your music for me if it’s not time yet.”

Guang Hong smiles then partially because he’s relieved and partially because he’s happy Leo can read him so well. After he plays his short program music, Leo scoots closer to Guang Hong to steal an ear bud. They sit there and listen to Leo’s music until it’s time for Guang Hong to go to practice.

“See you tomorrow Guang Hong,” Leo says into his neck when he hugs him goodbye.

“I really missed you,” Guang Hong whispers back. They don’t turn and leave so much as drift apart until their heads are clear enough to carry on alone.

At practice, Guang Hong skates his heart out. He has the ice to himself as he has most of this season because he and his coach have been keeping his routine and jumps relatively hidden. For the assignments Guang Hongs technical base score was good enough coupled with his performance to get him here. But now that he’s at the finals, his free skate will go from a three quad performance to a five quad performance and the combinations in the short will be harder now too. It was a risky move because he’s been practicing all the jumps this entire time, which was both exhausting and distracting. His coach would make him verbalize all of the moves in the performance he was about to do over and over again so there wouldn’t be any confusions or mistakes. Phichit caught on at Skate Canada when he saw Guang Hong landing quad salchows in practice and not in competition.

So his routines are finally being skated to the fullest now. All of the pieces he’s worked on are falling into place. Seeing Leo felt rejuvenating. All season practicing by himself felt lonely but even now as he skates alone he can feel Leo’s presence linger with him. Every twist and every turn, every ache in his body, every jump and every landing, it’s all for Leo and it always has been.

When he holds his final pose he can’t even remember how he skated. He looks over at his coach who is far too quiet for his liking. He glides up to her worried he’s done terrible, but when he gets nearer he sees that she’s crying.

Guang Hong is so shocked that it takes him a moment to reach out and squeeze her arms. She smiles at him as the tears quietly caress their way down her cheeks.

“You’ve grown so much, Guang Hong. I’m proud to have seen you come this far, and I’m sorry if I ever held you back,” Guang Hong opens his mouth to protest that but she’s not finished yet. “I’m so happy I get to be with you now, because after all of your work you will win. I have all the faith in the world in you.” He reaches out and hugs her as best he can over the side of the rink and she returns his embrace tightly.

“I’m glad you’re here with me too,” Guang Hong tells her. “I know I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.”

They don’t say anything more, she wipes her tears and they gather their things and head back to the hotel. He feels exhausted with how hard he’s been working but also from the strain of all these intense emotions that seem far too big for his small body. Guang Hong falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, which is good; Competition is coming fast, it’s better to get all the rest he can.

* * *

 

The day before the competition Guang Hong and Leo meet up with Phichit Viktor and Yuuri for lunch. Phichit and Guang Hong only saw each other a few days ago for a short time in which Phichit asked is he confessed to Leo yet and then showed him a million photos of Viktor and Yuuri’s little girl, Katarina.

He sees her as soon as they enter the restaurant. She runs right up to them her braided black pigtails bouncing.

“Hey there,” Guang Hong says crouching down. “You must be Katarina.” She nods and then turns around to run back to Viktor and Yuuri. Phichit waves from their table greeting them. Viktor stands up and hugs them both, much to Guang Hongs embarrassment, but Yuuri just smiles and waves. Leo raises a brow at how calm Guang Hong is acting because he knows how star struck Guang Hong gets and he’s sitting at a table with his two biggest idols.

“I’m impressed with your performances this far Guang Hong, I guess those classes really helped.” Viktor says throwing a wink towards Guang Hong.

“What classes?” Leo asks.

“Er, just some dance classes Viktor recommended.”

“Phichit sent us some videos,” Yuuri says smirking when Guang Hong groans and hides his face against Leo’s shoulder. “Seems like you had a lot of fun.”

“What am I missing here?” Leo says looking between the four of them.

“I’ve got a video I can show you,” Phichit says whipping out his phone.

“No!” Guang Hong squeals snatching Phichit’s phone away from him. This indignant noise Phichit makes in response makes Katarina giggle.

“I’ll tell you later…” Guang Hong says at Leo’s raised eyebrows.

“You don’t sound so sure about that.” He teases but it’s lighthearted and Guang Hong knows he won’t pry anymore.

“I’ll tell you eventually.” Guang Hong knows he still sounds unsure because Yuuri and Phichit snicker.

“I’ve heard some nasty things about you too,” Yuuri says, his expression tight with concern. “Bitter gossip from people who didn’t expect you to do so well. How are you holding up?”

Guang Hong smiles. Sure people can suck, he’s heard them talk too, but it’s to be expected with him doing so well. He remembers how Yuuri would get worked and nervous from the pressure and it really touched that he worried about Guang Hong feeling the same.

“I’ve been fine really. My coach and I have been kind of secluded this season so I’ve only been exposed to other competitors. Even JJ congratulated me on making it to the finals, though I have a hard time knowing when he’s serious…” Yuuri laughs.

“Good to hear.”

“Oh Guang Hong!” Phichit exclaims suddenly smiling brightly. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?” He asks warily at the smug expression on Phichit’s face.

“Turn around.”

Guang Hong does and he gasps when he sees Adelia and Philippe. He jumps out of his seat so fast it nearly topples but he runs to give his friend a hug.

“Adelia, Philippe, what are you guys doing here?” He asks releasing Adelia to embrace Philippe.

“We came to watch you guys skate in the final dummy.” Adelia says sticking her tongue out and Guang Hong laughs brightly. Adelia greets Phichit and Philippe goes to hug Viktor and meet Yuri.

“Adelia this is Leo,” Guang Hong says scooting over to make room for her to sit next to him.

“Hey,” Leo says waving at her with a tight-lipped smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You too! You’re like Guang Hong’s favorite person to talk about!” She says winking. Guang Hong elbows her in the side but doesn’t deny it.

They all have lunch in relative peace. Guang Hong is pleased to see that Leo and Adelia actually get along very well. At one point Katarina get’s restless and Leo volunteers to walk her around for a bit. He’s really good with her; must be the result of having two younger sibling and plenty of cousins.

“So that’s him huh?” Adelia says. He realizes that she caught him smiling softly at the sight of Leo picking Katarina up by both of her arms. “That’s the guy your in love with?” Guang Hong chances a panicked look at the others but only Phichit is paying them any attention, Viktor and Yuuri are engaged in conversation with Philippe and Leo is too far away to hear them.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, whenever you were in classes and you got overwhelmed we’d tell you to think about whatever pushed you to keep dancing. You’d get the same look on your face that you had just then.”

“Yeah,” Phichit chimes in. “You always get a kind of wistful expression on your face when you’re thinking about Leo.” Guang bites his lower lip.

“Way to tell me now that it doesn’t really matter.”

“What do you mean?” Adelia says at the same as Phichit lights up and exclaims, “You’re gonna tell him?”

“Haven’t you been watching?” Viktor says surprising them all. Guang Hong goes beet red when he realizes the rest of the table has joined their conversation.

“What do you mean?” Phichit asks turning to Viktor.

“Was your program this year not meant to be a confession? Me and Yuuri thought it was.” Viktor says to Guang Hong, glances over at Yuuri who nods. Guang Hong looks down at his hands.

“It is,” He admits quietly. Even though this was the plan all along it feels weird having it laid bare.

“That’s why you asked him not to watch your performances before now isn’t it?” Phichit says eagerly.

“Yeah, but after tomorrow…” He looks over at Leo who is holding up a giggling Katarina blowing raspberries into her stomach while she squeals. “He’ll know.”

“You’re gonna be fine.” Phichit assures him.

“Especially the way you’ve been killing it lately!” Adelia chimes in, “Oh! I have those colors you were talking about before. I know you weren’t serious about it but since I came I brought them to surprise you if you want to use them.” He’s glad for the change of subject since Leo was coming back to the table. Granted his make up for tomorrow isn’t really a less embarrassing subject.

“Really? Wow, thank you. Do you think you can help me practice before tomorrow?”

“Sure! After lunch?” Guang Hong nods, but then looks at Leo. “Unless we were doing anything after this?”

“No,” he says shaking his head, “You didn’t even know your friend would be here, you should go hang out with Adelia.”

“Maybe we can go shoe shopping!” Adelia says with a wicked gleam in her eye.

“Shut up,” Guang Hong shoves her even if he is smiling.

“Leo you’re welcome to hang with us.” Phichit offers, “We’re meeting up with Chris and going sight seeing.”

“Okay sure.”

“Back to the hotel?” Adelia asks, and Guang Hong agrees standing to say his goodbyes.

“You probably won’t see me until the competition now,” Guang Hong says when he’s hugging Leo.

“That’s weird, are you nervous?” He nods. “Well you’ll have plenty of people there to support you tomorrow, you’ll be great. You’re out for gold right?” Leo says smirking and Guang Hong relaxes.

“You better fight me for it,” Guang Hong laughs and finally leaves when Leo promises to do just that.

Once they’re gone Phichit notices Leo’s sour mood. They’re walking around the city when he finally decides to say something.

“Adelia isn’t into him, like at all, you know that right?” Leo looks up surprised and then nods his brow still furrowed.

“An he certainly isn’t into her,” Phichit tries.

“You don’t know that,” Leo protests almost immediately.

“Ha! Yeah, I kind of do. Just trust me on this okay? You’re supposed to be resting before the competition.” Leo takes a deep breath trying to release some of the tension in his shoulders.

“Yeah you’re right.” He lingers with the group only a little longer before deciding its best to go back to the hotel and sleep. It’s a big day tomorrow.

* * *

 

Competition days always feel weird to Leo. They feel slow like moving through the water until suddenly it time to perform. He always feels like it’s a little harder to find his footing until someone starts skating. When the skaters arrive everything is tense and serious. Everyone is focusing so hard you can feel it in the air. It’s always made Leo’s skin crawl. He does a couple interviews before the warm up. Guang Hong is there and Leo takes a moment to look at him. He’s calm, which is a bit of a surprise because he remembers how he was when they first met. His coach is talking to him and he’s actually listening intently, instead of blocking her out in a panic like he used to. He’s older and stronger now.

“Leo,” he turns to his coach. “You should practice the jumps. You know everything else is near perfect so don’t waste your energy now trying to get that speed.”

“Okay,” He replies even as he watches Guang Hong execute a perfect quadruple salchow, arms raised, legs straight, expression neutral. Guang Hong slips away after the warm up before Leo can talk to him.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the men’s section Grand Prix Finals.” Leo listens to the familiar drawl of the commentary. “I’m Hisashi Morooka. Joining me today for commentator is Christophe Giacometti who was the Grand Prix Champion just two years ago. He retired after winning the World figure skating championship last year. Hello Chris, thank you for being her today.”

“Good to be back of course.”

Leo listens as Morooka introduces Phichit as their first skater.

He’s dressed extravagantly in gold and purple and his music is as upbeat as ever. He’s always been a crowd pleaser. Leo winces when he falls in the middle of one of his combination jumps.

He’s up fast but his technical score will suffer and his performance was off afterwards.

“He’s lost it.” Christophe says.

“Lost what?” Morooka inquires.

“Heart, the pressure must’ve gotten to him this year. He’s once of the strongest competitors in terms of performance. This is uncharacteristic.”

 

Yuri Plisetsky has a grace and precision that actually intimidates Leo quite a lot. His routines are something that Leo would never be able to emulate. He’s a force of beauty, and probably one of the most fearsome competitors here. He takes first place easily.

Otabek is up next, but Leo goes to change and doesn’t see much of his performance. He scores above Phichit but still falls short of Yuri by nearly 10 points.

Leo fidgets in his costume. It’s a black suit with white embellishments on the sides of his pants and the lapels of his jacket and waistcoat. His coach lightly smacks his hand when she sees him picking nervously at the trim. He watches JJ take to ice trying to distract himself.

“Next up is Jean-Jacque Leroy of Canada. He won silver at Skate Canada and gold at the Trophée de France. His theme this year is unrequited love, and he’ll be skating to a new rendition of his fan favorite ‘Theme of King JJ.’”

JJ steps on to the ice and as he circles the rink, and Leo thinks he looks stunning. His costume is a pale blue like his eyes, with red and white gems converging at the collar. His shoulders have eased up on their cockiness and he looks more sincere than Leo is used to. He doesn’t strike his signature pose for the audience, which Leo finds odd; he still did it at the Trophée de France. Maybe Leo’s wasn’t the only performance that had grown between then and now.

“Hey,” A voice whispers beside him. He looks over to see that Guang Hong is standing next to him. He looks up from JJ’s performance and smiles warmly at Leo. “I wanted to wish you luck before it was your turn.”

Leo’s mouth has gone dry because Guang Hong hasn’t worn make up with his costumes this season as far as Leo knows, but he is right now and Leo didn’t know he could be any more beautiful. The silver, blue, and purple are blended around Guang Hong’s eyelids and down over his cheekbones framing his face in gentle color. He shimmers when he tilts he head or blinks.

“You’re staring, is it too much?” Guang Hong asks gesturing to his face. “It was supposed to be less but Adelia only showed me how to do it with the new colors yesterday and I put way to much and I had to go find her to help me blend it out, I don’t look like Georgi do I?”

“No, you look beautiful,” Leo says, stunned into honesty. Guang Hong bites down on his smile

“I like this song much better than the original,” Guang Hong says turning his attention back to JJ’s performance. “You can tell he has a nice voice now.”

“Yeah, but it’s also very sad.” JJ had re written to song to express his lost love.

 

_I’m the king JJ, just look at me_

_Please, this lonely throne is haunting me_

_I can’t rule the world alone._

_If this is all I’ll be, then at least say_

_You’ll remember me._

_I’m the king, JJ, and I’ll be there for you_

_Cause you’re my shining star_

_And I’ll get to where you are_

_I’ll never give up until I see you smile at me._

Leo knows his mouth hangs open when JJ strikes his final pose and he’s crying silently. Maybe it strikes him so deeply because he’s seen JJ cry before and it was volatile and raw but this is something different. It’s unlike JJ, quiet and calm, like he’s cried for the same reason too many times to get worked up about it anymore. His fans are sobbing too, every bit as emotional as their idol.

“Good Luck Leo. I’ll be watching you,” Guang Hong says giving his arm a squeeze.

Leo nods and takes to the ice, skating over to his coach while they wait for JJ’s score. When it comes through, putting him above Otabek, he finally strikes his signature pose and winks for his fans.

“I know you have all the reasons in the world right now to skate this program perfectly,” His coach tells him. “You’ve done a million times, in practice and competition, so you can do it again.” He nods. “You’ve made me and the rest of our family so proud.” She says giving him one final squeeze and leaning forward to press a kiss on the top of his head before he skates off.

“Next up is Leo de la Iglesia of the United States. He’ll be skating to Triveni by Rodrigo y Gabriela.” Morooka announces.

He places two fists on one hip and looks down and away to assume his starting pose. He hears the guitar and lets it build moving his arms in time with the music. He doesn’t start skating until the second guitar joins the first. It kind of feels like the gun shooting at the beginning of a race; after he hears it, things start to blur, his routines so worked into him that he doesn’t have to think.

“First up his a triple axel––He nailed it! A very clean landing as he moves into his choreographic sequence.”

This routine puts Leo in his own world. He spinning and skating so fast that everything else is moving to fast to focus on. He’s poured more of himself into this performance than any other before and he’s going to skate it to its fullest potential. The music lends itself strongly to his spins and so he’s perfected them to the best of his ability. He can hear the audience clapping in time with his music when he enters his flying sit spin and it makes something light inside his chest. He can’t quite keep the smile off of his face.

The lull in to the song is coming. He enters into it more perfectly than he has in any of his other competitions. As soon as his skate hits the ice out of his quadruple loop the music slows. He glides backwards entering his spread eagle. He spins waving out his arms and then enters the quadruple lutz, single loop, triple salchow combination leading back into the rhythm.

His spin starts off languid but he has to pick up the momentum to keep up with the rhythm. He saved to step sequence for last, which while it looks the best and goes with the music best is very hard on Leo.

“There’s his step sequence derived from _ballet folklorico_ a traditional Mexican style of dance. He’s certainly putting everything he has into it!”

Doing _ballet folklorico_ while skating is really fucking hard. He’s sped up the steps to match the more modern music as well so every single time he enter this step sequence he thinks it’s a miracle he doesn’t fall immediately. It almost feels like he’s going so fast that he doesn’t give his body the opportunity to fail. At the end of it he does three butterfly jumps that lead his final spin.

He strikes his final pose one leg crossed in front of the other, head back, arms extended outward, chest heaving. The crowd is going crazy for him as he bows.

Waiting for the scores is a blur he doesn’t feel nervous he just feels wrung out. He drinks as much water as he can. He hears the audience scream and he looks up at the screen and his jaw hangs open.

“Leo de la Iglesia has just taken second place by a thin margin. This is his new personal best in the short program!”

He’s four points behind Yuri Plisetsky. He feels his eyes burn with tears even as he smiles. He jumps out of his chair arms in the air even as his coach squeezes him tightly.

“Hey Leo!” He turns toward the very persistent voice that keeps calling out to him. It’s Adelia and he frowns but walks over to her anyway.

“Congratulations!” She says waving. “Here, don’t forget to watch him, yeah?” She shoves a folded piece of paper at him.

Leo furrows his brow as she disappears into the crowd.

He opens the note and finds Guang Hongs careful English writing:

 

_They say that everything on the ice is love_

_That’s why I performed this season for you._

 

Leo’s hands are shaking as he reads the note over and over again. He hears Morooka announce Guang Hong and he almost drops the paper in his haste to go see it. He watches Guang Hong circle the rink looking around. Leo didn’t notice his costume before but it’s the same colors as his makeup; sky blue fading into lavender. The top is covered in darker blue gems and has a short mandarin collar and billowy sleeves that cinch at the wrists. He has a sparkling black waist piece and black pants. He stops in the center casting his gaze around one more time when his eyes rest on Leo. He smiles before assuming his starting position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: (I promise) Guang Hong's Short performance, Leo's reaction, and the mystery ship reveal (which I hope doesn't upset anyone)  
> Thank you to those who have commented, you are all amazing and you are my motivation!


	6. We Call Everything On the Ice Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, I can't believe I whipped this chapter out in two days! I was really excited to get Guang Hong's performance through with though. This chapter is basically all mushy love confessions, so I hope your ready for that. Music links are in chapter four if you want them. Also i know that my skating knowledge is super inaccurate but like i did my best. And Technically Guang Hong should've never gone last in either event at the grand prix but i like it better that way because it's more dramatic. I guess i don't have much else to say except like i'm sorry there's not more plot lol

**Chapter 6: We Call Everything On the Ice Love**

“Our final competitor of the day is Guang Hong Ji of China. He’ll be skating to ‘Without you’ By Lana del Rey. An out of character music choice for him, as he’s never used lyrical music, let alone western music in his performances.”

 _Where’s Leo?_ Guang Hong thinks as he circles the rink nervously. Did Adelia find him? What will I say if he doesn’t get the note? I guess it doesn’t matter, I have to skate it perfectly either way. But he sees him then, looking like he’s been smacked upside the head and Guang Hong knows that he’s gotten the note. He smiles at Leo, knowing their so much more to say, and no words to say it.

 

Leo doesn’t even sit down, holding his breath as he waits for the music to start. When it does he gasps, recognizing it instantly. He remembers Guang Hong’s look of pride under the embarrassment when Leo expressed his surprise that he knew Lana del Rey. He’s already emotionally charged after his performance and his score that he can feel the tears well in his eyes already.

 

Everything I want I have:

Money, notoriety and rivieras.

 

Guang Hong assumes his starting position, one arm holding his waist and the other holding one shoulder his chin tucked against the other. At the first note, he starts of by throwing out one leg to spin him in a circle. Skating backwards he lets his arms unfold reaching forward, fingers stretched, closing on nothing. He skates in zigzags each abrupt turn corresponding to the lyrics before.

“He’s theme this season is longing, and in his short program in particular he’s followed in the footsteps of some of his competitors by upping the sex appeal to give him an edge, and so far it has.”

I even think that I found God

In the flash bulbs of the pretty cameras,

Pretty cameras, pretty cameras.

Am I glamorous? Tell me am I glamorous?

 

He stoops low, knee bent and the other leg dragging behind him. His arms draw arcs in opposite directions, palms crossing as they meet his neck and drag over his chest as he stands. He shifts from gliding forward to backwards and he emulates flashes around his face with his fingers. He slides one hand up from his thigh towards the opposite shoulder before extending it, doing the same on the other side so that both arm are extended and he’s set up for his first jump combination when the chorus begins.

 

“Quadruple toe loop, double loop, and a triple lutz! What an opening combination!”

 

Hello? Hello?

C-can you hear me?

 

The crowd is quiet. Guang Hong thinks. It’s so silent he can hear his skates carving their way into the ice as he works through his twizzles. They were so excited about Leo… But then, my performance is supposed to reach them in a different way I suppose. Even if they hate it though, it doesn’t matter. I’ve skated to this song so many times and it’s never been for anyone else but him.

 

“A Quad lutz! And a beautiful entry into that Biellmann spin.”

 

Leo can’t tear his eyes away. Guang Hong has never skated like this before: precise, emotional, sensual. Leo didn’t know that this whole season, the waiting, the games, that it would build to this. Guang Hong is skating for him? He can hardly believe it. Even as he watches Guang Hong seems too ethereal to be anything but a dream. But he can feel the paper between his fingers, he can feel the music reverberating through the stadium, and he can feel the tightness in his chest that accompanies his tears.

 

Guang Hong raises his left leg, glides across half the ice before bending his knee to catching the blade in his right hand for a spiral.

 

“Quadruple flip, perfect execution! You can tell he’s come quite a long way since his debut in the senior Grand Prix. We’re entering the halfway point now, and he’s going into his step sequence.”

 

We were two kids, just tryin' to get out,

Lived on the dark side of the American dream.

 

Guang Hong’s least favorite move is the inside spread eagle. He knows it should be easy and it flows into the song beautifully, but every time he does it he feels like he’s about to tip face first onto the ice and he’s not sure he could recover from it the way he’s seen other skaters do. He always breathes a sigh of relief when it’s over.

 

Guang Hong feels himself getting tired and he starts to recite the moves in his head like he does with his coach: _camel spin, butterfly jump… no room for mistakes today_.

 

I can be your china doll

If you want to see me fall

Boy you’re so dope

Your love is deadly

 

_Still pose, into a hair cutter, sit spin…_

 

Tell me life is beautiful

They think that I have it all

I’m nothing without you

 

Leo has worked on his spins all season and he thinks now that he’d never be able to execute something as beautiful as Guang Hong. His eyes look closed head tilted down to bare his neck, one arm extended with his free leg from his sit spin, palm up fingers relaxed. The fluidity of motions is gorgeous as he unfolds into his scratch spin with speed on his rotations that Leo is jealous of. His arm motions and the raw emotionality of his choreography rings true to something worthy of Viktor Nikiforov and Leo almost wonders if he did have some thing to do with it.

 

“Triple salchow, double toe, double loop! That’s it he’s landed all of his jumps!”

 

Guang Hong feels his limbs burning but he skates with no less intensity than before. He’s almost out of time but there’s so much more he needs to convey, so he does his best to skate as much of it as he can. When the song slows towards it end, Guang Hong enters his final spin feeling the tension ebb from his shoulders. It’s almost over.

 

When Guang Hong comes to a stop he has one arm crossed behind his head fingers splayed across his neck and the other crossed downward over his chest, palm over his heart his index finger brushing against his bottom lip. His face is tucked against the arm crossed behind his head, his lips are parted gasping for breath, and most importantly, he’s looking right at Leo.

 

After a moment the still and quiet audience erupts into a cacophony. Roses and stuffed animals liter the ice and Guang Hong breaks out into a smile waving and bowing. Someone tells Leo he needs to move so that Guang Hong can come through and get his score and if he were in a more functional state of mind he would’ve protested harder, would have realized that he needed to get to Guang Hong as soon as possible. He ends up next to Christophe in the stands no sight of Phichit, or Adelia, some one who would know what’s going on, who could explain to Leo if he really saw what he just did. 

He watches on the monitor along with everyone else. Guang Hong sits deep in thought with a blue teddy bear in his lap. It takes Leo a minute more to realize that it’s not a new stuffed animal, it’s not from the ice, it’s from a Junior Grand Prix qualifying event four years ago. It’s from Leo.

The audience’s screams shock Leo out of his revelations and he looks up to the screen.

Guang Hong’s mouth is hanging open and he’s started to cry, the shimmering makeup smearing as he does. He can’t look away from the screen even when his coach tackles him in a hug from the side.

“Incredible, by a razor thin margin, a mere half a point, Guang Hong has taken first place! A new personal record for him!”

Leo can hear Yuri's angry screaming in the distance in every language he’s picked up this far. The disappointment is palpable around the other skaters as well. He hears the phrase “I’ll make a comeback during the free skate” around every interview.

He’s finally realizing that he has to talk to Guang Hong, but the other boy had been swept away into interviews and soon after his coach comes along to deliver him the same fate. It’s late when Leo finally get’s away. He walks to his floor with his coach and tells her he’ll see her tomorrow. His room is right next to hers and he stops to change out of his gross practice clothes. He gets in the elevator going back towards the lobby and pulling out his phone to contact Guang Hong.

He’s half way through a text when the elevator doors open and he looks up to see Guang Hong waiting to get on.

“Hi, Leo.” Guang Hong is already blushing. His make up long gone, but as always Leo thinks he looks beautiful. Leo makes some aborted gestures with his hands.

“I­–I was just about to text you.” Well that’s not what he wanted to say, so he hastens to add, “I wanted to talk to after your performance but coach dragged me off into interviews before I could find you. Congratulations by the way, you were really incredible.” He’s blushing now too. It’s a weird feeling for him. This should be so simple, Guang Hong’s all but said he loves Leo, and Leo loves him too, but suddenly faced with the prospect of saying so is daunting.

“Thank you.” Guang Hong says and they fall into a silence so long that Leo has to put an arm out to keep the doors from closing. The hotel is surprisingly empty, it’s not even that late but the lobby is pretty much abandoned except for the stray employee quietly working. At least they don’t have to worry about holding anyone up or any reporters taking this private conversation public.

“I guess, um, Adelia said that she talked to you before the short program.” He sticks his hands in his pockets so the Leo can’t see them fidget. Leo nods pulling out the note out.

“She said you told her to give this to me?” He phrases it as a question, wanting to confirm that this isn’t some weird misunderstanding. Guang Hong nods blushing brighter and looking down at the ground bouncing on the balls of his feet a little.

“Did you,” Leo licks his lips almost unwilling to ask. “You really performed that… for me?”

Guang Hong peeks up at him, and in seeing the doubt in Leo’s expression he takes a step forward into the elevator and looks Leo directly in the eyes. Leo revels in the moment, as he has been the past few days here in Nagoya; video calls will never do Guang Hong’s amber eyes justice.

“I did.” Guang Hong says clearly but Leo can hear the shake in his voice and see his hands trembling. “You’re my best friend Leo and I never want that to change… but I love you.” He swallows thickly, “When I realized, I just couldn’t think of how to tell you so…” He raises one shoulder in a quick shrug. He looks like he’s about to cry and Leo can’t take that so he surpasses words all together gently grabbing Guang Hong’s face and bringing their lips together.

Guang Hong makes a pleased noise against Leo’s mouth, the tension draining from his body as he melts against Leo. Leo pulls back when he feels something wet against his cheek. Guang Hong is crying but he’s smiling now too. Leo wipes away his tears and Guang Hong turns his face into his hands when he does.

“I was confused when you first asked me not to watch you, at the start of the season,” Leo admits, “But after seeing that, I can’t imagine being countries–oceans–apart from you right now. I still almost don’t believe this is real…” He whispers dragging his thumb over Guang Hong’s cheek. “You never had anything to worry about, because I love you too. I have for a long while but I never dreamed you’d feel the same.”

Guang Hong closes the distance between them this time and Leo lets him take control. Leo shudders when Guang Hong’s fingers find their way into his hair pulling gently. Leo’s hands settle onto Guang Hong’s hips. Everything around them is hazy and warm, both so wrapped up in the other that nothing else really matters. Leo falls back into the corner brushing the button panel in the corner.  Leo is just licking his way into Guang Hong’s mouth when suddenly the elevator doors ding open. Two others connected by the mouth fall in, nearly colliding with Guang Hong and Leo.

Guang Hong pulls back from Leo with a slick sucking sound that makes heat pool in Leo’s stomach. Only he’s distracted by the appearance of Yuri Plisetsky and Jean-Jacques Leroy, who had been kissing before they’d entered this scene. Looking behind him he sees that he’s accidentally pressed the open doors button.

Leo gapes at the other two skaters and Guang Hong wipes his mouth self-consciously. Yuri is red probably both out of anger and embarrassment. JJ looks momentarily stunned before adopting a smirk Leo suspects is shallow. The elevator doors close far too quickly.

“About time,” JJ says eyeing the way Leo hasn’t removed his hands from Guang Hong's waist. Guang Hong curls his shoulders inward a bit and he looks away embarrassed.

“Shut up!” Yuri snaps pressing his floor and damning them all to the most painfully awkward elevator ride ever.

Yuri steps out first casting a glare at them all that clearly says, “If anyone dares to speak of this, I will personally end you.” He must trust that Guang Hong and Leo won’t say anything about him if he doesn’t say anything about them.

JJ goes out after him his longer legs almost over taking Yuri's stride.

Yuri and Guang Hong are on the same floor so Guang Hong takes Leo by the hand and tugs him out along with the others.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” He whispers in Leo’s ear so that JJ and Yuri can’t hear. “We don’t have to do anything I just… don’t want to let you go yet.” Leo nods and follows him to his door.

Further down the hall they catch a glimpse of Yuri at his door. JJ is about to walk past to go to his own room but Yuri reaches out and catches him by the pocket of his jacket not looking up at him as JJ stops. JJ looks surprised and genuinely elated as he lets Yuri pull him along inside.

 

“Well that was strange,” Leo comments when they get into Guang Hong’s room and the other boy nods. “Can I use your shower?” Guang Hong knows Leo sleeps better if he showers before, so nods again. Leo rinses quickly before dressing back in his sweat pants. He hesitates with his shirt. He usually sleeps shirtless but he doesn’t know if Guang Hong would be comfortable with that. He pulls it on just in case but when he renters the room to find Guang Hong, bent over looking through his bag dressed only in a big t-shirt and his underwear, he thinks Guang Hong wont mind at all. Leo’s heart speeds up as he moves forward, tentatively setting his hand on Guang Hongs waist.

Guang Hong twists around falling into Leo’s embrace, circling his hands around Leo’s neck and letting the other wrap his arms around his waist. He pecks Leo on the lips smiling brightly.

“I’ll be right back,” he says pulling away and brandishing the toothbrush in his hand. Leo nods releasing him. He pulls his shirt overhead, and lies down on the bed where the sheets are already pulled back. He sets an alarm and cranks the volume way up because he knows tomorrow is not a day to sleep in, no matter how happy he may be. When Guang Hong returns his eyes seem to darken at the sight of Leo shirtless in his bed. Leo holds his gaze as he crawls into the bed.

Guang Hong sits back on his knees as he explores Leo’s chest, working his way upward until he can claim Leo’s mouth once more. Leo can taste the mint of the toothpaste.

They skirt the edge of too heated as they continue to make out but both have a silent understanding that this isn’t the time. When they get too tired to continue Leo pulls Guang Hong into his arms pressing he face into the curve of his neck and runs his nose behind the shell of his ear making Guang Hong squirm and giggle.

“Stop! That tickles!” He says shoving at Leo, who laughs but obliges.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you your performance is amazing.” Guang Hong says once they’re settled under the sheets with the lights off. “They said you used some kind of traditional Mexican dance?”

“Ballet Folklorico. My dad used to dance it when he was young so and a couple of friends of the family they helped me learn it.”

“It looked really hard.”

“On skates? Yeah it sucks, on solid ground it’s not so bad though. I’ll show you sometime.”

“I’d like that. You were going so fast out there my eyes could hardly keep up.”

“Tomorrow will be slower. It’s less about the style and more about the emotion. A tribute to my family, and friends,” He squeezes Guang Hong a bit, “To you. But after what you pulled today I’m not sure how much of an impact I can leave.”

“Surprise yourself, and everyone else,” Guang Hong says fiercely, placing his hand over Leo’s and lacing their fingers together. “I have faith in you, just like you have in me.”

“You have quite the performance to live up to now.” Leo says changing the subject because he’s far too overwhelmed with emotions today.

“I’ve still got some surprises,” Guang Hong says. “A different kind of story to tell.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, thanks to you again. Never would’ve taken a day to myself to see the movie with my song in it if you hadn’t suggested it.”

“What movie?”

“It’s a rendition of an old Chinese legend, the legend of the white snake.” Guang Hong rolls over so that they’re face to face. “It’s about two lovers. A human named Xu Xian and the white snake spirit fall in love and eventually marry. But there is a god, Fahai, who is hunting the white snake. Fahai gives Xu Xian a knife that can kill demons and invades their home while he’s away. The white snake fights Fahai in her snake form and when Xu Xian comes home and sees this, he stabs her with the knife from Fahai, not knowing she's his beloved wife.”

“That’s not a very good story,” Leo says.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Guang Hong says sticking his tongue out at Leo. “After realizing what he’s done Xu Xian sets out to find an herb to heal his wife. He get’s it for her and sends it along through her animal spirit friends, but gets possessed by a demon in the process. Fahai captures him to perform a spell that would cleanse the demon from him. The white snake heals and in a panic she tries to reclaim Xu Xian from Fahai. When she finally releases Xu Xian though, because of the spell, he doesn’t remember who she is. Fahai ends up capturing her, and she repents accepting his punishment if he’ll allow her to see Xu Xian one last time. When she kisses him goodbye Xu Xian remembers everything.”

“That’s how it ends?” Leo exclaims

“Terrible right? The original legend is even worse. It was a shitty movie but I still cried when they said goodbye. After everything, they still loved each other so much. They transcended distance, death, magic, and the will of the gods even, just so they could have a chance at being happy together." Guang Hong runs his fingers along the inside of Leo's arm. "I didn’t chose the song to tell the story of the white snake, but story of two lovers willing to do whatever it takes for each other.”

Leo leans forward trying to show Guang Hong how much he loved him in kisses alone. Guang Hong sighs into his mouth and curls up under his chin.

“I’m glad I don’t have to skate after you,” Leo says and Guang Hong chuckles.

“It’s kind of weird being last twice in a row.”

“Have to save the best for last.” Leo says and he can feel Guang Hong’s quiet laughter.

“Have you always been this cheesy?”

“Yes, I’ve been saving it up for years. It’s gonna start coming out in droves.”

Guang Hong presses closer to Leo, feeling sleep starting to fall over him.

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

2 Hours earlier

 

“Plisetsky! Chaton!”

“Don’t call me that JJ,” Yuri hisses not even looking up from his phone as he walks into the hotel.

“Fine. Yuri, would you slow down?”

“Why?” JJ grabs his arm forcing him to turn around and finally look away from his phone  

“Maybe because I’ve been trying nonstop to talk to you lately?”

“Fine, so talk.” Yuri pulls his arm out of JJ’s grip glaring back at the other. It’s become less satisfying now that JJ has gone all love sick and sad. Like he doesn’t have the heart to stand up to Yuri’s barbs anymore.

If he’s so lovesick over his ex he should just go get her back already. He’s kidding himself if thinks no one saw her at the short program. She was hiding but nowhere near well enough. JJ’s lost his edge. In the past Yuri would’ve been working double time just to keep up with him but now JJ’s two places behind him. Disgusting, what love can do to you.

As if to prove his point JJ heaves a deep sigh.

“Yuri, can you at least tell me why you hate me so much?” Yuri blinks in surprise. What?

“What?”

“Why do you hate me?”

“What kind of a questions is that? That’s how we are JJ. You’re my rival, have been since we were in the juniors together. You’re arrogant, and self-centered. You hate me and I hate you that's just how we are.” He feels stupid having to spell this out for him. How stupid can you get? He want’s to yell at him but he’s become acutely aware of the fact that the hotel lobby they’re in is mostly abandoned and quiet. If no one’s paying them attention he’s certainly not going to change that. He’s gained a little bit of control since he was fifteen.

JJ laughs a little in a way that belies the lack of humor underneath.

“I don’t hate you Yuri. I never did. It was always fun to get a rise out of you, sure, but even you have probably noticed that I'm not doing that anymore.” Yuri wrinkles his nose because he has. It's part of the problem! He can’t think about how much he’s been missing their banter though so he scoffs.

“Really,” JJ continues earnestly. “Even when we were young I just thought you were an amazing skater and I pushed myself harder than ever, just to stay ahead of you, even by the thinnest of margins. I wouldn’t have gotten where I am now if I didn’t have you to light a fire under me.”

Yuri doesn’t like how true he finds that statement. He never would have pushed his body near its breaking point time and time again to get to the gold, if it hadn't been for JJ.

“And when I lost, you were the one who told me it wasn’t okay. And you never fail to tell me when you hate one of my songs, or tattoos, or costumes, or comments. Sometimes I think you’re the only person who doesn’t coddle me; the only one who tells me the truth.” He’s walked forward and Yuri realizes he’s far too close.

“I don’t hate you Yuri.” JJ says and his voice is unnaturally soft. “Quite the opposite in fact. So can you tell me why you hate me? I trust you not to hold back, I just need to know.”

“I–” Yuri feels like he’s not breathing in enough oxygen. JJ is acting so calm like he didn’t just bring world changing revelations to this conversation. “What do you mean the opposite?” He finally says. JJ tries and fails not to let a small smirk through.

“When I hurt my knee a couple years back, I thought I was done on the ice. I saw you win the Worlds without me there to egg you on. I was so afraid that there wasn’t a place for me in figure skating anymore. Isabella couldn’t even console me. And then after when you posted that picture of your medal it said, 'what happened to the competition?' and you tagged me it.

“It was a stupid thing to latch onto, I mean you tagged every big name in competitive skating on there too because you’re a sassy little shit, but it was what I needed to see. It didn’t really matter how many people told me I could go back, go at my own pace or whatever other bullshit, I just needed you to tell me that I didn’t have a choice.”

The thing is Yuri remembers making that post, and he did make it because JJ wasn’t there. He knew his injury should’ve been healed by then and he was furious that he didn’t have any competition. He'd taken that medal by a 50-point margin. JJ was going to be the only person that he tagged but he couldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“I seemed to only want to push myself because of you. Once I realized why, I told Isabella. We broke off our engagement. It was hard but, we are closer than lovers—we're family. And she’ll always be my friend," JJ takes the final step closer caging Yuri between him and the elevator, not touching but only just. Yuri doesn’t like where this conversation is going, it’s too close to all the emotions he doesn’t look at too carefully. “But I couldn’t marry her, not knowing that I’d already fallen in love with you. She deserves more. And after I figured it out, I was determined to be someone that you could love in turn.”

Yuri gasps. This conversation is going exactly towards those emotions Yuri doesn’t’ like to think about too closely.

“Yuri, you inspire me in a way no one else has. You push me to get out of my own head, be down to earth and do my best and I think you’re beautiful, on the ice and off.” He looks down like he’s finally said enough to be embarrassed. “So tell me what I can do. Tell me what to do so you don’t hate me anymore.”

Yuri can feel his heart beating out of his chest. It’s disgusting what love can do. It makes your knees weak and your mind cloudy, lets you do stupid things, things that could jeopardize your dreams and turn your life upside down. Things like fall for your long time rival at the most inopportune moment.

“Kiss me,” He breathes against his will and he feels his skin flare hot when he hears his own words. JJ eyes widen and he makes sure to catch Yuri’s gaze to make sure he was serious before cradling his head in both hands and kissing him softly.

Yuri doesn’t want to be kissed softly and he bites JJ’s lip to let him know so. JJ returns in kind, biting and then licking into Yuri’s mouth making him gasp and lean back on the wall behind him.

Only the wall happened to be elevator doors. One moment he was getting the life kissed out of him and the next he was falling.

JJ saved him from going down but they still stumbled into the elevator together. Yuri whips around to yell at and threaten whoever was in the elevator, but he stops short when he sees Leo and Guang Hong disheveled and tangled up with one another. Yuri feels himself go dizzy with the mortification of being seen as he is right now, not just by strangers but competitors, the very person who kept him from the top spot in today's program.

The ride up is terrible, the fact that they all get off on the same floor is worse. Yuri doesn’t want to show any vulnerability to the others, but he also wants more time with JJ.

It’s a spilt second decision to catch JJ before he can leave. He doesn’t know if the other two see but they had seemed busy before so maybe they’ll stay busy now.

Yuri closes the door and walks into the room, feeling insecure unable to look at JJ.

“I don’t hate you.” He confesses softly. He feels JJ come close, feels the warmth radiating off of him.

“I’m serious about you Yurochka,” The nickname makes him tremble. “I’ll go as slow as we need to. Someone once told me 'it’s idiotic to get engaged at nineteen' anyway.”

Yuri huffs out a laugh, remembering when he’d said that. JJ turns him around slowly taking Yuri’s hand and kissing it softly.

He pins Yuri’s hand against his chest with his own, almost as if he could make Yuri feel the sincerity of his heart. “I’ve never felt this strongly about someone else–including myself.” Yuri huffs a laugh pulling back but JJ doesn’t let him go, reeling him in closer instead. “I’ll be here for however long it takes.”

“Don’t you dare start singing.” Yuri jokes and then adds more seriously, “I believe you.”

JJ smiles and there’s an edge to it that make Yuri’s heart jump for joy. This is the JJ he likes the best: unyielding, sharp, driven. 

“I could,” JJ offers, “because, I’ll never give up until I see you smile–”

Yuri laughs, surprisingly amused instead of annoyed. He crushes his mouth against JJ’s.

To shut him up of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there ya go! I hope my Pliroy doesn't greatly upset any one. I know some people don't like the age difference but in this fic Yuri is 19 and JJ is 23 so yeah. JJ might've seemed kind of out of character but I think that the both of them would've grown a lot in three years.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Free Skate!


	7. Chapter 7: Beyond Limits and Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, I was good at posting for a while there but then I got stuck. This is the second to last chapter, so if you have requests comment them soon because it's all got to fit in next chapter. I put a bit more Pilroy in here but I don't think I laid it on too thick. ALSO i changed one of the contestants in the final! which might be terribly confusing and i'm sorry but i made it so that Chris retired and did commentary on the Short programs and Otabek is in the competition instead. I was thinking about it and that felt more realistic and i still get to keep Chris in the story.  
> I'm sorry if any of this is rushed or vague, I wasn't as detailed as with the Short program. Adelia is a bit crass because I love it and i tried to stay true to Yuri's character, but also he's grow a lot in three wish years.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm putting the translations here and at the end of chapter too, so whatever you prefer.  
> Pronto– Literally it means soon, but it’s also a way of answering the phone.  
> Tía– Auntie  
> Cállate, por favor, por el amor de dios –Shut up, please, for the love of god.  
> Bǎobèi – Babe; Bae; Darling; Treasure  
> Shǎguā – Fool; Stupid  
> Jiāyóu– Let’s go! (Literally: to add fuel.)  
> Qīn’ài de – Dear; Darling  
> Bueno Suerte cariño – Good luck dear/sweetie

**Chapter 7: Beyond Limits and Expectations**

Guang Hong wakes up long before Leo’s alarm goes off, but he doesn’t feel compelled to move at all. He’s grateful that Leo decided to stay the night. He knows he would’ve worked himself into a panic wondering if his top spot and everything between him and Leo had even happened. Heck even with Leo right there beside him he’s wondering that.

When Leo’s phone starts to buzz Guang Hong presses ignore. Leo’s alarm isn’t going off for another forty minutes and he looked so exhausted last night. The third time it starts buzzing. Guang Hong sighs in defeat pulling out of Leo’s arms and positioning himself to straddle above the other.

He kisses his way up Leo’s chest, to his neck. Leo responds finally when Guang Hong bites lightly on hi ear lobe. Leo inhales deeply as he comes to awareness bringing a hand up to cup Guang Hong’s neck, holding him still while his vision clears.

“Hey,” Leo says and Guang Hong quivers at the sound of Leo’s gravelly morning voice.

“Good Morning Bǎobèi,” Guang Hong murmurs. Leo looks at him curiously but Guang Hong doesn’t feel like translating. “I wanted to let you sleep but your phone won’t stop ringing. I have a feeling your coach might be looking for you and your alarm is about to go off anyway. Mine too for that matter.”

Leo curses and Guang Hong rolls off of him so he can get to his phone.

“Pronto? Yeah, no I’m fine. I swear! I was hanging out with Guang Hong and I feel asleep in his room.” He turns red at whatever his coach says and Guang Hong giggles at the sight. “Tía, no! Cállate, por favor, por el amor de dios…” Leo moans and drops his face into his hand. Guang Hong slides up behind Leo, wrapping his arms around his torso trailing open-mouthed kisses along the expanse of Leo’s neck and shoulders. He can hear Leo’s smile as he tries to continue his conversation.

“Hey,” Guang Hong whispers.

“Hold on a second,” He says into the phone before holding it down over his chest. “What’s up?”

“I’m gonna take a shower, are you gonna be here when I get out?”

“Maybe. We’ve got time, but let me see how this conversation ends.”

“Okay,” Guang Hong leans forward then claiming Leo’s lips. “Just in case,” He explains with a smile. “I’ll see you on the ice.” Leo smiles at him wistfully when he disappears into the bathroom. He returns his attention to his phone to receive the rest of his lecture.

 

When Guang Hong get’s out of the shower Leo is gone. There’s a note written on the hotel paper left on the nightstand.

_Tía wouldn’t let me stay._

_I’ll see you on the ice. I know you’ll be amazing_

_Love,_

_Leo_

There’s a doodle of a lion surrounded by hearts. Guang Hong feels stupidly elated as he dons his practice clothing. He has about eight million texts, mostly from Adelia and Phichit asking about how things went with Leo, just one from his coach about being ready to go on time. He replies to his coach first assuring her that he’ll meet her in her room on time. He tells both Adelia and Phichit it went really well and adds a winky face because he knows their reaction will be excessive. He’s right; his phone starts exploding with texts from them both almost immediately. He laughs about to reply when there’s a furious banging on his door.

Startled he jumps up to answers it and comes face to face with Yuri Plisetsky.

“Um,” Guang Hong tries to formulate a sentence but honestly he doesn’t know what to say.

“Move!” The Russian barks, ducking around Guang Hong into the room. Guang Hong frowns but closes the door. Yuri has the hood on his jacket pulled up and his shoulders are hunched like he’s hiding something.

“Um,” Guang Hong tries again. “Is this about last night? We won’t say anything we know it’s not our business,” He offers as amicably as he can. He used to be really afraid of Yuri when he was young, totally bought into the whole ‘Russian Punk’ image. But over the years he’s seen the softer side of Yuri, when he’s with his grandpa or Otabek or even Viktor and Yuri, he’ll smile when he think no one’s watching and he’ll go any length to protect those people he loves.

“No, I know you wont.” Yuri sounded angry when he came in but Guang Hong can hear him trying to keep it under control and gleans that he’s not upset with him.

“So…” Guang Hong lets the word hang between them, not knowing where to go from here.

“I need help,” Yuri says looking down at his feet, a rare gesture from him. The tip of his nose it bright red. “You’re good with …make up right? I saw you yesterday, you're way better than Georgi…”

“Um, I know the basics.” Guang Hong sits at attention, unprepared for the direction of this conversation. “How can I help?” Yuri’s mouth twists with distaste and embarrassment but he pulls down his hood and his collar. He’s got at least three good hickeys.

“I don’t want Yakov and the others to see, do you think you can cover them?”

Guang Hong can’t help it; he bursts out into a fit of giggles. He sees Yuri working up to yell at him again so he waves his hands in front of him prompting him to wait.

“I’m sorry,” He says catching his breath. “I’m sorry. It’s just–I mean I thought _I_ had a good night.” He says moving closer to look at the marks. Yuri smacks his hand away and scoffs.

“Well I’ll do my best. I think I can do it though, my concealer should match your skin tone well enough.” Guang Hong goes and gathers his meager make up supplies and lays them out on the bed. He gestures for Yuri to take off his jacket and he does revealing a loose back tank top with a tiger roaring on it.

“I wouldn’t have come here,” Yuri says, putting his hair up in a ponytail. “But I figured, it’d be less embarrassing since you already saw…”

“It’s fine, I’m not trying to judge you.” He peers at the marks again; there are actually four hickeys and a bite mark too if you look close enough. They’re all in a row, only on his right side. Guang Hong smears the concealer on the first one. “A little bit judging JJ though.”

“That shit head.” Yuri hisses but there’s the barest hint of a smile under the words. “I should’ve known. Jean doesn’t really half ass anything.”

“ _Jean_ huh?” Guang Hong presses his lips together trying to hold back a smile. It’s fun to tease Yuri though. He flushes all the way down his chest.

“Shut up.” Yuri grinds out.

“Honestly though, can I ask how long that’s been going on?”

“Well you saw us about a minute after he confessed to me.” Yuri admits.

“Hey, same here.” Guang Hong says smiling brightly. The edge of Yuri’s mouth tilts up in an honest grin.

“Really? I would’ve guessed longer.”

“I mean you’d be right, we liked each other but I guess we were the only ones who didn’t know.”

“You skated your program for him didn’t you.” Guang Hong looks up at him warily. “Everyone’s been speculating from the start that your longing was romantic. It’s not that far a leap to make when I fell in on you sucking face with him.” Guang Hong lets out a peal of laughter and Yuri is grinning.

“I guess you’ve got a point. And you’re right; I did make it for him. But I mean I can say the same about JJ. Everyone thought he was singing about Isabella but it was you all along. I don’t think anyone would’ve ever guessed.”

“I never would’ve guessed.” Yuri says admits quietly. “I don’t really know what I’m doing. I didn’t expect this at all.”

“Well do you like him, aside from the kissing I mean.” Yuri rolls his eyes.

“I think I do… I guess I have for a while but we’ve always been framed as rivals. It’s just hard to turn hate into love.”

“Maybe it isn’t.” Guang Hong muses. “If the hate was never real.”

They sit in silence for a while, and Guang Hong huffs out a laugh.

“What?”

“Everything just feels so surreal right now. Like I’m at the Grand Prix Finals, Leo said he’s in love with me, Yuri Plisetsky is in my room, and I’m helping cover up his hickeys from Jean-Jacques fricken Leroy.” He laughs again. “It’s just really funny to think that we moved into the senior division together, and I’ve known you for a really long time but this is the first conversation we’ve ever really had.” Guang Hong thinks it’s a long jump from the fourteen year old that screamed at him for dropping his water bottle at the juniors, to now, nineteen, sitting on Guang Hong’s bed talking about lovers like their girls at a sleepover.

“I’m sorry for that,” Yuri says looking away. “You're not as annoying as some of the others.”

“You’re alright too.” Guang Hongs agrees. Did they just become friends? “But I’ve got some bad news.”

Yuri looks at him eyebrows drawn together.

“This isn’t working at all.” Guang Hong says gesturing to the sponge of concealer. Guang Hong can’t keep his chuckles inside, the absurdity of the situation making it hysterical. He thinks both of them are surprised when Yuri joins in. Yuri flops back onto the bed with a moan and a curse.

“I’m sorry I’m not that good at make up… But if you’re willing I know someone who is. And she’s not a skater so bet she’d be willing to come help us out.”

“Do you think she can keep quiet?”

Guang Hong thinks about all of the pictures that Phichit keeps lording over him.

“We may have to threaten her a bit but I’m sure she’ll come around.” And with that, he text’s Adelia. “I can at least guarantee that she’ll be better at covering it than me.”

His phone starts ringing almost immediately.

“Hello?”

“Guang Hong, care to explain,” Adelia’s voice starts off calm but quickly rises into astounded audacity, “Why the _fuck_ I just got message that says only ‘Can you cover up a hickey with make up, and are you busy right now?’ Just how good was your night?!”

“Just answer the questions Adelia,” Guang Hong says exasperated.

“Yes and no.”

“Can you meet me in my hotel room? And don’t tell anyone you're coming.”

“Alright but you owe me a fucking explanation.” She doesn’t sound angry at all. He can picture her now, radiating excitement.

“Be fast yeah?”

“Yeah we’re only staying a couple of blocks from your hotel. Be there soon.”

“Thanks I owe you one!” He throws his phone on the bed and shares an awkward look with Yuri. Somehow he glares down at Guang Hong from his lower perch on the edge of his bed legs and arms crossed.

“You got lucky with that score yesterday, but I’m going to take you down today. That gold is mine.”

Guang Hong thinks he might, but over this past year if he’s learned anything it’s how to fake his confidence.

“Just because you weren’t ready to lose to me, doesn’t mean you won’t.” He half expects to get punched in the face for his comment and he’s floored when Yuri smiles at him instead.

“You’re on.”

Yuri’s distracted by his phone ringing. He’s surprised no one figures out where he’s hiding by simply following the sound of his loud Russian screaming. He hangs up with whoever it was, stewing in his anger still. His phone buzzes a couple more times and the irritation seems to seep away.

“JJ?” Guang Hong can’t help but ask. Yuri glares at him but it seems instinctive because he relaxes a moment later, nodding.

“He put his number in my phone last night. And followed himself on Twitter and Instagram too, the egotistic jerk.” Guang Hong giggles at Yuri’s attempt at annoyance; it’s shallow and they both know it.

“What’s he saying?”

“He heard Yakov yelling, he wanted to make sure I was okay.” The flush that had receded before makes a reappearance. Guang Hong must be feeling suicidal because he opens his mouth to tease Yuri about it, but a loud pounding on the door saves his life.

“You’re sure she won’t say anything right?” Yuri says uneasily. He’s pulled his jacket back on trying to hide again to make himself feel better.

“I trust her.” Guang Hong says opening the door a crack to make sure it’s Adelia. She’s standing there, make up free, hair in a messy knot.

“I just woke up and walked in public before beautifying myself for you.”

“And I love you for it. But also I need you not to freak out.” She narrows her eyes at him and he pulls her into the room quickly before shutting the door. Adelia focuses on the other person in the room and her mouth shapes a perfect O.

“That’s fucking Yuri Plisetsky.” She says looking at Guang Hong for affirmation. “Why is Yuri Plisetsky in your room? Why are you texting me about hickeys with him? Where’s Leo?”

“Jesus where did your mind go? Nothing happened between us! But Yuri… had a fun night and I kind of, accidentally, saw who with and he thought I was good with make up so he came and asked for help and I tried but I can’t cover hickeys so I had to call you.” Guang Hong explains the whole situation with one breath.

Adelia seems to accept this explanation easing out of her shock, laughing.

“Only you Guang Hong,” She says shaking her head. She puts the make up box down one the bed looks at Yuri. “I’m Adelia by the way.”

“Hi,” Yuri mutters grumpily.

“All right show me what you got,” She says. Yuri peels his jacket off again. “Jesus! Did a wild animal attack you?” Yuri vibrates with a low growl,  but Adelia only laughs paying him no heed. “Don’t worry I can take care of it. But man Ji wasn’t kidding when he said you had some _fun._ And the night before the competition,” She raises her eyebrows at him smirking. “How scandalous.” Yuri fumes and Guang Hong facepalms in the background.

She gets out a bunch of pallets and powders, brushes of different sizes. She finally picks up the first one packing it on to a thin brush.

“Why is that fucking green?” Yuri asks glaring at it.

“It’s corrector,” she says leaning in and when Yuri leans away in response she fixes him with a hard glare. “Do you want my help or not? Unless I’m mistaken, I think you’re running out of time.” Yuri presses his lips together and lets her go to work. Guang Hong realizes that he should probably do his own make up now. He tried to do it after he’d arrived yesterday but he needed Adelia to come and correct it in the end so he may as well do it now. He pulls out his mirror and sets to work.

“So Guang Hong,” Adelia says, and her tone immediately has him wary. “In exchange for the early morning wake up call, I want hear everything about last night.” Guang Hong groans meeting Yuri’s eye in the mirror. He’s smirking, the bastard.

“Come on, spill! I’m your best friend! And Plisetsky here can’t say anything unless he wants the news of his vampire bedmate leaked.” Yuri scrunches his noise unhappily at the comment.

“Well, I didn’t get to see him after the short program.” Guang Hong says. “But I ran into him when I got back to the hotel. He was going to go look for me cause he’d gotten the note.

Yuri scoffs, “You wrote him a note?”

“Yeah,” Guang Hong says monotonously, “And I spent the entire night with him without looking like I barely escaped a fight with a shark.”

“Wait! He spent the night here?” Adelia grins broadly at him.

“Yeah but we didn’t do anything… Well I mean we didn’t sleep together–I mean obviously we like slept together but like not much else.”

Adelia pouts. “But you guys have been in love forever, at least according to Phichit.”

“You already pointed out that it’s the night before a competition. And it’s not like we didn’t make out,” He _tsks_ at Adelia when he sees the shit eating smile stretched across her face. “Anyway not much happened. It was all very… domestic? It felt like we’d been together way longer than just a night.”

“Aww! So cute! Also you need to tap the brush, you’re putting on way too much.” He does as instructed trying to make sure he gets it right today. It should be simpler because he’s only using one color and it’s a little more see through because it’s white. He’s also not going to put as much on as yesterday because his routine today is more subdued. The white shimmer goes over his eyelids and fades down onto his cheeks.

“Well I’m glad everything went according to plan.” Adelia says, snapping one of the containers closed. “And now you can go kick ass in competition today, and get ass when it’s over.”

“Adelia!”

“What? You’re so different when we’re not dancing.” She pouts, “Like I’ve seen you twerk while straddling Philippe but we can’t talk about you and the man you actually love having sex?”

“Guang Hong did what now?” Yuri asks excitedly from the bed. Guang Hong groans but can’t risk face palming and messing up his makeup.

“Shut up, unless you want me to tell everyone i know about your predicament this morning.” Guang Hong says instead.

“Aww," Adelia whines, "Does that mean I can't post the pictures I took?” Yuri growls and lunges for Adelia’s phone but she slides off the bed easily. “Ha, I already saved to a bunch of places. But don’t worry no one should ever see them, if that's what you want. Also you’re all done.”

“When did you even have time to do that you evil hag?!”

“Ji! Your friend is being mean to me!”

“Sorry Yuri, I can’t save you from Adelia, paparazzi extraordinare. At least she’s not going to share the pictures of you with anyone else.”

“Unless you want me to,” Adelia purrs.

“At least send them to me.” Yuri barks, “Guang Hong give her my number.”

“I don’t have your number,” Guang Hong replies calmly putting the final light green touch under each of his eyes. Adelia had helped him find an exact match for his costume a couple of days ago.

“Phones!” Yuri demands and puts his number in each of their phones. “Alright I have to go before Yakov has a heart attack.” He pauses at the door and looks back. “This doesn’t change what I said earlier. I’m going to take you down out there.”

“And I already said I won’t yield without a fight.” Guang Hong says self-assuredly. Yuri narrows his eyes but he seems pleased as he slips out of the hotel room.

He leaves a silence behind him as Guang Hong inspects his face–he’s quite proud of how it looks this time–and Adelia packs up her things. She sighs deeply catching Guang Hong’s eye in the mirror.

“So you really didn’t fuck him?”

“Adelia!!”

 

* * *

 

“Are you nervous?” His coach asks him as the wait for the competition to begin.

“I’m ready. I think I’m just eager to skate.”

“Keep your center, we are near the end.”

 

“Alright, good evening ladies and gentlemen. You know me Morooka Hisashi. I’m joined today by five-time grand prix champion, three-time champion at the worlds, living legend Viktor Nikiforov. Glad to have you here Viktor and congratulations on that little girl! I saw her and Yuuri in the stands earlier and she was just too cute.”

“Haha yes, she’s more than either of us could have ever hoped for.”

“Okay looks like first up we have Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan. His score was surprisingly low in the short yesterday, let’s see if he can make it up.”

“I don’t blame him for being distracted, his wife just had a baby the day before competition.”

Otabek was like a force of nature but even so you could tell that he was tired. His program was still beautiful but for the first time in a year he flubbed one of his quads. Guang Hong winces when he sees it excuses himself to go change. It’s really early but the costumes never bothered Guang Hong so much before they skated and he didn’t really want to miss any of the performances today.

Phichit was up next and he seemed to have gotten over his performance from the day before. His spirit was back and he skated a beautiful performance. His score was good, good enough to score above Otabek, but coupled with his score from the day before it really wasn’t all that high.

Leo was up next and he his red billowy shirt was actually weirdly reminiscent of Guang Hong’s outfit from the day before only there was a sash around his waist that hung off to one side and the neckline plunged far deeper. Guang Hong thought red was a good color on him.

“Leo!” Guang Hong calls out, “Jiāyóu!” Leo catches his eye and the smile sent his way make Guang Hong feel warm.

“Cheering for him now?” His coach asks amused and Guang Hong only nods in response.

He performing to the same music artist as yesterday but Guang Hong can feel the difference in the music. This one eases into the melody unlike yesterday where Leo had been chasing the music down from the first note, trying to be fast enough, today it felt like the music was at his back pushing him forward. This is a song he hasn’t heard before and his mind is running a mile a minute trying to understand it and watch Leo too.

“First up a triple Axel! Very clean.”

Even though this song is slower than yesterday Leo’s performance still has a way of getting you caught up in the speed of it all. The way he bobs and weaves around the ice makes you feel like you should be moving too, following him. There’s something carefree in the way he travels across the ice switching direction to the music and spinning.

“A Quad Loop,” Viktor musses. “I’m impressed that’s a jump he hasn’t landed in competition until this GP series began.”

Leo’s eyes are soft today. In his short program they were sharp and mischievous, challenging others to keep up with him, but this performance means more to him. _It’s a tribute, to my friends, my family…to you._

The words ring through his head as he watches Leo. The song picks up a bit and Leo’s step sequence seems to be pulling everyone in. Looking at Leo’s sincere face, hair pushed back out of his eyes, hands reaching out, Guang Hong is completely enticed and he knows he’s not the only one. He gasps out loud when Leo does his split jump moving into a corkscrew spin combination.

“Quadruple Salchow! And we move into the second half of the program.”

Leo slows to a halt, as there is a pause in the song. When the notes on the guitar are plucked again he starts of slow and hopping and gliding across the ice, twisting his wrists in small circles. He keeps one hand in the air moving the other in large arcs that remind Guang Hong of a video Leo showed him of his sisters dancing in their large and colorful skirts.

“Quadruple lutz, the speed on that was perfect blends beautifully with the music.” Morooka crows.

“Leo has always been good at paying attention to the music,” Viktor says “This is a perfect example of how he prioritizes the music over the technical aspects, it does wonders for his presentation score.”

He moves into a cantilever when a longer twang joins the melody and Guang Hong can feel his mouth go dry watching Leo folded in half, back arched, hands trailing reverently over the ice. He can feel the love Leo poured into this performance and it brings tears to his eyes. He watches Leo dance with the music, in tune with every note, his body giving life to the story of the guitars. The change in tempo shouldn’t be a shock anymore but it is. Guang Hong could watch Leo skate forever because he is ever evolving, only telling his story, or the story of the music.

Guang Hong thinks he’s most beautiful doing scratch spins. They aren’t difficult at all but Leo’s got the rotation that makes them exquisite. Leo drops to one knee for the last note, head down, one hand pressed to the ice, the other palm up in the air.

The crowd goes crazy and Guang Hong can’t help himself from screaming like a crazy fangirl along with them.

“Don’t get too excited.” Is coach chastises hollowly, but he doesn’t stop.

He feels like he’s holding his breath too waiting for Leo’s score to come through. He breaks his personal best, moving him into first place. Guang Hong is smiling so broadly that that his face almost hurts. He looks over at JJ who is up next. He’s saying something to Yuri and he’s either on the edge of a breakthrough in getting Yuri to show some affection, or he’s about to get punched in the face. Luckily JJ is called up to skate before anyone can find out which it is.

The music is somber again, he’s not singing it–it’s female vocals– but it’s once again about lost love. JJ skates the performance technically very strong, but something is off. There’s a fire in his eyes and a smirk dancing at the edge of his mouth and it just feels wrong. _He doesn’t feel heartbroken anymore,_ Guang Hong realizes. He chances a glance at Yuri again and he’s glowering at the ice.

JJ’s score is lower than Guang Hong ever would’ve imagined even coupled with his score from yesterday he scores just below Phichit. Isabella has made a reappearance in the kiss and cry that has all the reporters talking, but one look at Yuri and he knows it’s okay.

Otabek calls out encouragement to Yuri, and Yuri gives him a thumbs up.

“Yuri! Jiāyóu!” Yuri looks over him and he waves, “Good luck!” Yuri scoffs and rolls his eyes but he also sends a nod of acknowledgement back Guang Hong’s way. Their tentative friendship pleases Guang Hong immensely.

“Guang Hong.” He starts when Leo’s voice whispers right in his ear. He spins too fast throwing out his hands to catch himself on Leo’s chest.

“Leo, how–?”

“I wanted to see you before you went on.” His eyes rake over Guang Hong’s face taking in the white fanned across his cheeks and the light green under his eyes. Guang Hong wants nothing more to kiss him but they haven’t talked about telling other people about them. Technically they haven’t talked about what they are to each other…

“You were amazing. Better than even I’d hoped.” Guang Hong tells him. There’s a strand of hair that’s come free while Leo was skating and Guang Hong tucks it back into place gently.

“I’m sure I’ll be ousted from first in a few minutes,” Leo says casting a glance at Yuri. “But I expect you to come out on top.” Guang Hong nods.

“I will Qīn’ài de.” The moniker doesn’t go unnoticed by his coach and he flushes brightly.

“Bueno suerte cariño. I’ll see you on the podium.” Leo says squeezing his hand, “I’m going to go find a good seat.” Guang Hong nods again, reluctantly letting Leo’s finger slip away.

No one is surprised when Yuri takes first. Guang Hong isn’t about to be deterred from winning a gold though. He beat him yesterday and he can do it again.

“Guang Hong!” An angry voice says to him before he gets out on the ice. He turns to see Yuri glaring at him. “Don’t give up easy.” Well that as much encouragement as he can expect from Yuri. JJ is giving them a very confused look.

“Who says I’m giving up at all?” Guang Hong counters as he step out on the ice. Yuri has four quads in his performance, three of which he’d pushed into the second half. JJ and Leo had three. Guang Hong’s base score will be higher than all three if he pulls this off.

He skates over to his coach.

“We’re here,” she says to him. “Farther than we’ve ever gotten before. I know it’s a lot of pressure but you’re within reach of the gold Guang Hong. Take your time, reach out and grab it. Don’t skate for me or for china. Skate like you did a couple of days ago and this competition is yours.” She pets his hair once and lets her hand drop.

“I’ll make you proud.” He promises.

“You already have. Now go.” He nods smiling, before turning back and circling the rink.

He smiles and waves out to the crowd; his fan base has grown a lot this season. It’s kind of nice to hear the audience cheer for him so loudly, gives him more confidence to skate well. He spots Leo sat up in the crowd and he feels himself ease. There’s something very final about this performance for Guang Hong. Will it win him his gold? He’s already won Leo’s heart, but he’s still skating this for him–for them.

He’s dressed in white and green, like the snakes in the story. He chose the thick white lace because of the way the winding pattern reminded him of snakes. He was almost embarrassed to ask for a costume that was so feminine with its lace and the way the sleeves are tight against his arms, tapering around his wrists and ending hooked over his middle fingers. The collar is the same as yesterday, a mandarin collar piped in light green the seam extended out across his chest in a more traditional style. Guang Hong’s favorite part was the edge of the top though; It was more like a dress, shorter in the front and longer in the back, and it looked great while he was skating. It made him feel beautiful and ethereal enough to tell the story of the lovers that persevered.

He hears Morooka introduce him and he skates to the center of the ice facing the judges to assume his starting position. He skips forward at the beginning of the song, start and stopping to the tune and holding his beginning poses. He holds his hands to his heart pushing them out, reaching, and then glides backwards. He was happy to hear that his performance reminded Leo of Viktor. He’s tried to emulate some of his arm motions and facial expressions. When people watch Viktor, not only do they hear what he’s saying, they get swept away in the emotion. Guang Hong wanted people to feel like that when they watched him too. He crosses one ankle over the other knee gliding across the ice, arms held steadily upright. He spins out of his pose working around the ring building momentum.

When the lyrics to the song start, Guang Hong glides into his first jump, a quad Salchow. He hears the rush of the crowd but drowns them out singing the song in his head and feeling in move through his body. The song is a duet, and in way, Guang Hong felt like it should be performed with the same duality. His motion and direction changes every time the song is thrown back and forth between the male and female vocals. His second jump is the combination.

“Quadruple Lutz, double loop, double toe. He plans five quads for this performance, a late change for him in response to his competition.” Morooka informs.

“It will take all of his strength but the look on his face show me his dedication to this performance. I don’t think he can let it fall through.” Victor’s eyes sparkle as he watches the young skater work through his choreographic sequence, pouring all of his love out onto the ice.

Guang Hongs spins don’t have the same awe-inspiring speed as Leo but, as he grabs his ankle to hold a Y spin, he think they might just be starting to match Yuri in terms of form. This routine for Guang Hong has been the manifestation of beauty, nothing short of excellence would be fit for it. He’s stretched his body past his limits, and he thinks it might finally pay off.

“Quadruple flip, oh real shaky landing there, you can just see how hard he’s pushing himself. We move now into the second half.”

Guang Hong pictures Yuuri when he moves into his ina bauer. He channels that energy; he wants to be captivating just like Yuuri was, a sight that would steal the air from your lungs. The quiet of the audience never used to comfort him as it does now.

The step sequence is Guang Hong’s favorite part of the choreography. The two singers toss the words back and forth between them. The pace feels different for each part so Guang Hong and his coach figured out how to mimic the style of singing. For some of it Guang Hong repeats the same move for both parts but changes the pace to match the singing, but each time they switch off he switches the direction he’s skating. It’s both simple, and terribly complex all at once. The effect is worth it though, He just loves the way the two separate voices merge into one and so he’s made two separate dances converge into something new as well.

“Another Quadruple Salchow, even more excellent than the first. He must be starting to tire but Viktor you were right, he’s not letting it show one bit.”

Guang Hong makes sure to take a deep breath as he holds steady in his camel spin. He’s in the final stretch. He likes this combination spin, it’s pretty common but Guang Hong has always though it was beautiful, like a blooming flower, even if that’s a little overt for a tulip spin. His knees feel shaky a combination of nerves and exhaustion, and when he goes for his last jump he crumbles on the landing.

“Quad loop! He fell, but he’s back up and he has enough rotations!”

Crap. Guang Hong hasn’t fallen _this season._ He reminds himself that he’s never attempted a five quad performance in competition and that he shouldn’t be surprised. He get’s up quick, he doesn’t let his expression fall, he doesn’t panic. He thinks of Leo, recalls his smile when they met. Guang Hong was scared then too but Leo has always made him want to keep moving forward. Leo’s already on that podium, and Guang Hong will do anything to be standing up there with him.

“Triple axel!” Morooka exclaims, “Not planned, hoping to compensate for that fall there!”

“That is an extremely hard thing to do this late in a program. Especially after a fall.” Viktor says stunned.

The final verse is being sung and Guang Hong puts everything he has into it. He stops face tilted upward, one arm raised the other hand pressed over his chest. There’s a moment of quiet where the song ends and all Guang Hong can hear is his frantic breathing. The applause makes it final, it’s over, and he’s done all he can. The thought seems to make his weak knees buckle and he falls down onto the ice, hand over his face to catch his tears. He manages to stand and wave to the crowd, but the tears don’t stop even as he skates to his coach. She hugs him briefly and then leads him to the kiss and cry, gives him water to drink.

“You did amazing Guang Hong,” She tells him. “No one could take their eyes off you.”

When the numbers appear before him he weeps.

 

He won.

He’s _twenty points_ ahead of Yuri Plisetsky. He broke a world record, previously held by Yuuri himself. He hears himself scream in amazement. His coach nearly breaks his ribs she squeezes him so tightly. He can hear his name and when he turns he see’s Leo. He throws himself into Leo’s arms and can feel his feet leave the ground. He’s laughing and crying but he couldn’t be happier.

Standing between Leo and Yuri on the podium, he thinks this is the moment he’s been reaching for his whole life. He’s a little embarrassed that he can’t stop crying, but he’s terrifies all of this is some extremely detailed dream. But then, Leo will brush their fingers together, and shoot him a smile and Guang Hong remembers that he’s got something even better than gold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Final Installment! Our faves run a muck at the banquet!
> 
> Translations again:  
> Pronto– Literally it means soon, but it’s also a way of answering the phone.  
> Tía– Auntie  
> Cállate, por favor, por el amor de dios –Shut up, please, for the love of god.  
> Bǎobèi – Babe; Bae; Darling; Treasure  
> Shǎguā – Fool; Stupid  
> Jiāyóu– Let’s go! (Literally: to add fuel.)  
> Qīn’ài de – Dear; Darling  
> Bueno Suerte cariño – Good luck dear/sweetie


	8. I Challenge You To A Dance Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm so sorry this took so long! The aftermath of Spring Break was really terrible for me so i've been busy. But here it is! The final chapter! I'm sorry if the dance scene in this isn't very good but I did my best. Shout out to everyone who commented i love you all so much and you gave me the motivation to get this done.

**Chapter 8: I Challenge You To A Dance Off**

The banquet is just as grand as Guang Hong’s always imagined it to be. His coach had bought him a new suit especially for the occasion that was a deep burgundy color, with a matching tie and a simple white shirt. The banquet hall looks exquisite but his gaze still immediately sets on Leo. Leo’s suit is a soft golden brown that goes beautifully with his complexion. He’s easily the most beautiful thing in the room.

They haven’t seen each other since they stepped off the podium together. If interviews were difficult to escape yesterday they only got worse once Guang Hong became a GPF Champion and world record holder.

He isn’t sure where they stand as far as telling others about them, and Leo seems to be struggling over it as well. They’re drawn to each other, circling without touching, caught up in their own gravity.

“Hey!” Phichit is the one to break into their world. “Can I get a picture with the champs?” He holds up his phone and Leo and Guang Hong relax and nod letting Phichit fit between them to position the camera. Guang Hong smiles brightly but his focus is entirely on Leo’s hand resting low on his back.

“So…” Phichit draws the word out and looks between the two of them meaningfully. Leo catches his eye and Guang Hong huffs out a laugh and finally slips his fingers into Leo’s. Leo breathes out and releases all the tension from his shoulders tugging Guang Hong just a bit closer; His reaction is small but telling and Guang Hong feels himself ease in response.

“Finally! I mean I know your texts said you guys confessed yesterday but you were skirting each other like normal so I wasn’t sure.”

“Wait you knew?” Leo looks between Phichit and Guang Hong. Guang Hong processes that as well, punching Leo in the arm.

“This whole time you knew it would be fine?” Guang Hong demands.

“Ow, hey. Of course I knew, but I limited my meddling, and it all worked out okay. Now have some damn champagne.” Phichit toasts with them but then moves on to talk with other skaters. Guang Hong’s coach comes up to him then. She’s already had a couple drinks, he can tell, but she’s still mostly lucid.

“Guang Hong, we don’t leave for another two days. Drink what you want, do what you want, go where you want.” She ruffles his hair. “Congratulations, don’t forget about my offer. But maybe… talk about it tomorrow.” She gives his head a final pat before wandering off again.

“I feel like we’re just standing here receiving blessings from people.” Guang Hong says wrinkling his nose and Leo laughs.

“I might have been annoyed before, but you’re really cute when you make that face.”

“Shut up,” Guang Hong says shoving him lightly.

“Hey have you seen Yuri? We should get our own picture of the three of us if you think he’d be willing.”

“Here let me text him.” Guang Hong pulls out his phone and shoots Yuri a text asking where he is. He glances back up and takes in Leo’s expression. “What?”

“Since when are you and Yuri close enough that you have his number?”

“Mmm since like this morning,” Guang Hong laughs. “It’s a long story I’ll tell you later, Yuri would kill me if anyone overheard. Leo tsks and Guang Hong tilts his head, inquiring.

“Just wondering when you got so cool Guang Hong,” Leo says smiling lovingly and not meeting his eye.

“What do you mean?” Guang Hong asks embarrassed.

“Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov, our idols growing up are all in your contact list now? That’s pretty amazing. Not to mention you’re a GPF gold medalist now, and a world record holder.” Leo blushes looking down flustered, “You’re just pretty amazing.”

Guang Hong smiles at Leo a quiet moment drinking in the delicious flush on his skin, the self conscious tilt of his shoulders, and the inaudible embarrassment in his dark eyes. He laughs almost disbelievingly at the sight, the situation, and the praise.

“I’m not quite used to… any of this. When Phichit made me call Yuuri Katsuki I almost had a heart attack; I could barely speak to him, an then Viktor came and it only got worse.” He laughs again, “All of it is new to me. People knowing who I am, _remembering_ what I’ve skated, it’s amazing but surreal. Just like being with you now,” He slides their hands together again, forcing himself not to shy away from eye contact with Leo. “It’s amazing and surreal. None of the other stuff would’ve ever happened without you in my life Leo.”

His phone buzzes in his hand. It’s Yuri telling him where he is. The moment they’re having recedes again but Guang Hong doesn’t mourn the loss like he thought he would, assured for the first time that there will be more to come.

“Still want that picture?” Guang Hong asks holding up his phone. Leo nods and Guang Hong is pleased when he doesn’t release his hand. Guang Hong finds Yuri by the champagne table scowl on his face fending off Mila’s teasing, Georgi standing nearby his arm around a tall blonde woman smiling at his rink mate’s antics.

“Don’t lie to me Yuri. You never disappear before a competition like that, just what were you doing? Or should I _who?_ ” She cackles as Yuri hisses at her. She goes to put a hand on his right shoulder and he smacks her hand away harshly. Guang Hong wonders how his make up is holding up or if maybe he called Adelia to have her touch it up.

Yuri notices Guang Hong and gives him a nod, beckoning him over. Mila and Georgi perk up as he approaches. It’s rare that Yuri willingly talks to anyone. Yuri walks over to him trying to put a little distance between him and the blatantly curious stares he’s getting.

“’Bout time.” Yuri says giving Leo and Guang Hong’s linked hands a sly smirk. Guang Hong hums, shooting Leo a conspiratorial gaze.

“Yuri, are you jealous of my boyfriend?” Leo’s hand tightens on his in surprise but he only squeezes back reassuringly while he snickers at Yuri’s responding flushed face and growl. He quickly moves on before Yuri can get truly angry, “Want to take a selfie with us, all three medalists?”

Yuri eases up and nods whipping out his phone. The pictures are great; all three of them get a couple good ones to put on Instagram.

“Yuri,” Mila whines behind him. Otabek has joined them now and her arm is looped through his. “How come you won't take pictures with us? Also do we get to meet your new friends?”

“Cause you didn’t ask,” Yuri mutters with a scowl. “You know them though right? Guang Hong Ji and Leo de la Iglesia.”

“Yeah, I saw you both skate. Your spots were well earned.”

“Guang Hong your free skate was so beautiful!” Georgi gushes. The girl on his arm chuckles and places her hands on her hips.

“He cried the whole time,” She informs him. Guang Hong’s eyes widen just a bit. “I’m Regina Ivakin.”

As if Guang Hong didn’t know! She and Georgi started pairs skating almost three years ago and they’ve gotten to be the best. They won the gold medal at this year’s Grand Prix final and the one before that two, and were the champions at many national competitions. Right now, you’d be hard pressed to find a pairs skating competition that they haven’t dominated.

“I looked up the lyrics for that song later,” Georgi says going pink around his nose. “So beautiful!”

“You’ve got your new number one fan,” Mila said smirking.

“T-thank you,” Guang Hong stutters. “That means a lot coming from you. Your routines are always so emotional nowadays, I’ve always strived to be able to make people feel what I feel the way the rest of you do.”

Georgi inhales sharply and Regina slides an arm around his shoulders. Yuri huffs out a barely there laugh.

“You’re going to make him cry,” He says amused. Guang Hong panics slightly but Yuri continues. “Hey Georgi, come take a picture with me. We have to document this, it’s the one and only time I’ll let you get the gold when all I have is silver.”

Georgi perks up pulling Regina over to get in frame with him.

“Don’t treat the silver like it’s nothing.” Mila snaps. Otabek runs a soothing hand over her shoulders. She didn’t get to compete this year because of her pregnancy. Yuri motions her over with a jerk of his head. Her and Otabek squeeze into frame.

“You’ll have to get a medal next year,” Yuri says, his way of apologizing. Mila smiles, her way of accepting it.

“Oh yeah,” Guang Hong says, “You guys just had a baby. Congratulations!”

“Thank you! Yuuri and Viktor are watching her right now.” Mila says smiling warmly and answering his unasked question. “Katarina was very excited about seeing a baby.”

“She wasn’t the only one,” Otabek says. “I hope we can get our daughter back at the end of the night.” They all laugh.

“Those losers just got a kid but I bet they’ll start trying to adopt a baby in the morning anyway,” Yuri grumbles, and yet he looks fond and almost excited about the prospect.

“Like you wouldn’t be thrilled to have another goddaughter.”

“They wouldn’t make that mistake twice…” Yuri mutters.

“You’re Katarina’s godfather? That’s awesome! I didn’t know that,” Guang Hong says looking at Yuri.

“She’s one cute little girl,” Leo says fondly.

“Ha, but look at mine!” Mila says pulling out her phone. There’s an onslaught of baby pictures then from both parents and Yuri and Georgi too. Their kid really is precious.

“Okay, well I’m tired but I realize that this night off will be a rare thing.” Mila says. “I’m gonna go see if we can get them to change this god awful music for a bit.” She drags Otabek off with her. She’s totally right though the instrumental music in the background is terrible if the banquet wanted to turn into a real party. A few minutes later dance music fill the hall. There are shouts of joy all around. Georgi and Regina go to dance.

“There you are chaton,” Purrs a new voice. JJ is standing there in a crisp black suit, easy smirk in place.

“Don’t call me that.” Yuri snaps. JJ opens his mouth to respond with what can only be something along the lines of, “ _That’s not what you said last night_ ,” but Yuri elbows him in the stomach before the words can pass his lips.

“Easy,” JJ pouts. Yuri huffs. “This party is boring, Chaton.” JJ says meaningfully. Yuri’s gaze turns considering. Guang Hong laughs at them.

“Careful _Jean,_ ” Guang Hong teases, “Yuri seems to bruise easily.”

JJ looks to Yuri in confusion, his confidence washing away to concern. Yuri growls loudly at Guang Hong, who only snickers into his boyfriend’s chest. They watch Yuri run from JJ’s questions in amused silence.

 

Guang Hong is feeling pleasantly buzzed and content watching his friends. He’s leaning his back to Leo’s chest and the music washing over him feels good.

In hindsight he made himself a perfect target.

“Guang Hong~” Adelia’s sing songy voice cuts through his complacency. He turns to see her, Philippe and Chris walking towards him. His blood runs cold when he sees the black thigh high boots in her hand. The three of them are dressed to dance; Chris and Philippe are dressed almost identical, with lose shirts and short shorts, except Chris is in white and Philippe is in black. They both have on high black bootie heels.

“No!” Guang Hong squeaks before she can say anything more. Adelia puts on her pout but it’s Chris that speaks.

“Aww come on baby boy. Everyone has been saying you’re the new sex appeal on the ice. After what Philippe told me, I have to see for myself.”

“I’m not– Here with everyone–” Guang Hong can’t seem to finish a sentence. He looks up to Leo’s mystified expression and pulls away from him.

“I challenge you to a dance off!” Christophe finishes.

“I’m not dressed for this!” Guang Hong squeals.

“You don’t have to be very dressed at all!” Adelia says moving towards him fast before he can get away. Phichit is suddenly there too. They push of his jacket and someone pulls at his belt buckle. How strange that his life ended up here.

To save himself some dignity he shoots an apologetic glance at Leo and smacks away the roaming hands to take his pants off himself. At least his underwear is black and they still cover as much as some of his booty shorts would. He rolls up his sleeves not shedding the shirt but still feeling grateful that he did actually have a white tank top on underneath. Honestly he has worn less in a dance class. Regardless, he pulls the heels on quickly, feeling exposed.

He barely stops himself from sighing out loud. He forgot how good it feels to be in heels, how confident and powerful he feels.

“Are these mine?” Guang Hong says when he stands. They fit him perfectly. He ignores Leo’s strangled outburst behind him.

“Just a spare,” Adelia say with a shit-eating grin. “I’ll let you keep ’em if we win.”

“We?”

“Two on two,” Christophe supplies slinging an arm around Philippe. He feels better about that, at least somewhat. He shoots a glance towards Adelia and she winks back.

“Alright.” Guang Hong says coming to terms with the fact that this is happening. Adelia hops up onto the booth were the music is playing from.

Leo crowds in near him now and Guang Hong can see the questions waiting to burst forth. But Leo must see the fear in his gaze and instead of asking anything he says, “You know, this isn’t how I imagined you losing your clothes tonight.”

Guang Hong throws his head back and laughs reaching blindly to place a hand on Leo’s chest. Leo closes a hand around his fingers and squeezes and Guang Hong looks up at him again. His eyes are wandering but it doesn’t bother Guang Hong in the least. He knows how good he looks in heels.

“Just promise you’ll still love me after the dance battle,” Guang Hong pleads.

“Now that I can do.” Guang Hong’s smile is so big it makes his face hurt.

“How bout this?” Adelia speaks up, “I know you like this song.” Guang Hong sees the song and laughs pinching Adelia’s waist for teasing.

“Fine,”

“Do you remember how it goes?” He makes vague hand gestures; he’ll figure it out. This song in particular he and Adelia had played with a lot outside of class beyond the segment they were taught.

They’ve cleared a space on the dance floor for the battle to ensue. Phichit and Leo are front and center in the crowd. Chris and Philippe are leaning on each other waiting, meaning Adelia and Guang Hong get to start them off. Fine by him, the beginning was his favorite part.

He and Adelia turn and strut forward, their tempo flawless. He holds both arms up, letting one fall behind his head, twist around his neck and pull down across his mouth where his thumb catches at the bottom lip of his open mouthed expression.

_I’m so into you, I can hardly breathe…_

Spreading his legs he bounces his weight on his right knee before folding himself at the waist to the left arms out straight, and then moving agonizingly slow with his head to turn his attention back toward Chris and Philippe.

He’s proud that he and Adelia are in sync still after not having danced together after so long. They move in slow motion except when there’s the thrum in the back of the song and the move quick hitting pose after pose. He’s always loved the way they made the motions grow large and then when the tempo changed they snapped it back into a pose. Adelia moves her hips up and down as they sway and he tries to copy her; his control is better than when they started but still nowhere near her level.

Clicking into poses is way harder than it looks and as he holds his poses he realizes how much he’s grown just as a dancer. He steps forwards with his right leg, shoulders hunched forward, as Adelia does the same on her right. He rolls his weight forward and then back to switch too his inside leg. He and Adelia share a smile as they always used to at this part of the song.

He pops into action the footwork stored somewhere in his muscle memory. The arms work is shakier and he nearly punches himself in the face but he doesn’t stop moving, spinning arms out and then up running down his torso as he drops into a crouch bouncing on his toes. He leans forward spreading his hands on the floor and crawling forward once, twice, twisting his hips to the beat and raising his head to turn it over to the others.

Chris and Philippe meet the challenge and he and Adelia scoot back out of the way quickly. They’re less coordinated mostly miming the lyrics but it’s obvious Chris know how do dominate in the heels that he’s wearing. They spin in arms bent as the elbow and wrist, fanning their faces when they stop and entering their own rhythm pulling at the short strands of their hair and grabbing at their crotches briefly and gripping at the hems of their lose shirts to flash their toned abs. If Guang Hong and Adelia are lewd, then Chris a Philippe are _obscene_.

Their floor work is near fucking perfection. On their backs with their legs kicking in perfect synchronization they’re captivating. Standing to the side as he unbuttons his shirt, Guang Hong remembers this is a dance _battle_.

He and Adelia join back in at the chorus but Guang Hong can feel the dance off shift away from judging skill. What matters now is how entertaining they are. He catches Adelia’s eye and it’s amazing to him that they can communicate anything in such a fleeting glance, but he knows they’re going to flow together just fine.

 

_Got everyone watchin' us,_

_So baby, let's keep it secret_

They put a finger to their lips swaying their shoulders side to side in tune with each other. Adelia turns towards him gripping his hips and pulling them chest-to-chest. Guang Hong lets his hands lazily cover his face and Adelia pushes off the shirt that he’d unbuttoned. The responding screams tell Guang Hong that they look good.

_A little bit scandalous,_

_But baby, don’t let them see it_

He pushes Adelia out from him spinning her so they’re back to back and they sway their hips together for the rest of the verse. Guang Hong turns towards the others but his smirk freezes in place when he sees that Chris has pulled Phichit onto the floor and is dancing around him while everyone hoots and hollers, Philippe has stopped dancing and is clapping and laughing as he watches.

He stares slack jawed at the blushing Phichit who can’t take his eyes off of Chris’s face. He’s never seen Phichit so flustered. He smiles at that thought.

Not one to be outdone, Guang Hong looks to the side eyes searching for Leo. He spots him and he can clearly see him gulp. He reels him in out to the dance floor. Guang Hong must be red but hopefully he can pass that off on the how hard he was dancing. He sways his hips circling Leo kind of how Chris is circling Phichit, palms trailing down his arms and finger tips dragging over Leo’s sides. His confidence grows when he feels Leo shudder. He steps in front of him holding one of Leo’s hands against his stomach and gripping the back of Leo’s head with his free hand. He cuts his gaze across to Chris with the best smirk he can muster. Chris knows he’s being met with a real challenge and his dancing becomes even more heated in response. He drags his lips down Phichit’s neck and Guang Hong can see him shudder from where he’s standing.

Guang Hong puts a hand on Leo’s shoulder and pushes him until he kneels and then till he lies down. He plants his hands on either side of Leo’s chest and throws a leg over him sliding down as far as he can go so he’s practically doing the splits across his boyfriend’s lap. He rolls his body forward so that their chests bump. Leo’s breathing is shallow. Guang Hong make sure not to look at him because the sight beneath him is surely to hot and he’ll almost certainly lose focus. Instead he hold Chris’ gaze as he rolls forward. He drops to his knees and throws his head back as he bounces his weight up and down. Leo makes a strangled noise and Guang Hong looks down at him from the corner of his eyes. He kind of looks wrecked even though Guang Hong barely touched him.

Chris laughs, probably at the sight of Leo’s reddened face and he finally steps away from Phichit.

“Okay, I’ll cede this battle to you,” He says. “But only because I know you’d never win if we had a pole and I think I’ve found something better to do tonight.” He brushes his knuckles down Phichit’s neck.

“I know the feeling,” Leo says wrapping an arm around Guang Hong’s waist. Leo’s eyes are blown wide and his voice is low, kind of like it is in the morning, and the sight make fire ignite some where in Guang Hong’s core.

They barely stutter out any good byes as Guang Hong finds his pants and they leave the banquet in a hurry. Guang Hong keeps the heels on, Adelia said he could have them after all.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning when Guang Hong wakes up he feel sore and satiated, with a headache forming from drinking the night before, but he still feels happier than he’s ever been. He wonders if that’s what being with Leo is going to feel like; each day the best he’s ever had just because he gets to wake up in the arms of the man he loves.

He thinks about the offer his coach made, of Leo moving to train with him in China at least for the next season. A year ago, heck even a week ago, Guang Hong would’ve been insanely nervous about asking. Now though, it just feels right. They haven’t talked about it yet but he’s almost sure Leo will say yes. Even if he doesn’t, Guang Hong has always wanted to go to the U.S. outside of a competition. Whatever happens they’ll work it out.

“I’m never letting you go.” Guang Hong informs Leo’s sleeping form. Unconsciously, Leo hugs him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who read, comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
